Hope Of Alliance
by She-Cat
Summary: Legolas And Jaisia Are Dilomatic Representives In Tir Gyleth, a peaceful seeming city, but is it? Sequel to Bonds Of Hope, 5th story in the Centaur Chronicles.
1. Default Chapter

Well, at last here it is, hope this goes well--Enjoy all!!

Discaimer--everything you reconize as Tolkein's isn't mine--I'm just borrowing them and I make nothing from this!! 

Hope Of Alliance

Chapter 1--Royalty Meets Royalty

Legolas and Jaisia followed the servant through the halls. Servants stared and whispered as they passed by, much to Jaisia's delight. Legolas ignored it; he was enjoying the subdued décor. It wasn't gaudy or overdone like most castles. Some of the paintings were fascinating. He promised himself he would take a closer look at them later.

They came to a large set of double doors. The wood was polished, but lacked the fancy carvings usually done on wood. The servant pushed them open easily. "Enter, my Lord, my Lady. Queen Jacinth awaits you," he said.

Legolas and Jaisia did and the doors were closed behind them. They approached the throne and stopped a proper distance away then Legolas bowed and Jaisia curtsied.

"Please rise, welcome to Tyr Gyleth, I am Queen Jacinth," the woman on the throne said. "I believe you have all ready met my sister."

"I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood," Legolas said politely.

"I am Jaisia of the centaur clan of Ironhoof," Jaisia said.

"I am honored to meet you," Jacinth said. She smiled at Legolas. "It is an honor to have one of elvenkind under my roof. Deirdre has told me that Sarrin waylaid you. I hope you are unharmed."

"We are fine, your majesty," Legolas said.

"I am glad. There will be a ball and dinner tonight to welcome you. I will look forward to speaking to you there," Jacinth said. "If you will excuse me."

"Of course," Legolas said.

"I will escort our guest back to their rooms," Deirdre volunteered. She led them from the audience chamber. Once outside she smiled wickedly at Legolas. "I did not realize you were an Elf as well as royalty. You intrigue me, Legolas," she whispered. "We will have to have a nice, long private talk later. The first dance tonight is mine."

"I doubt that," Legolas returned as they reached their rooms.

Deirdre smiled. "I do not, see you tonight, golden one," she said and left before Legolas could respond.

"Golden one, that arrogant--" Legolas began then caught himself.

Jaisia giggled. "Now you have two nicknames. I think she likes you," she said.

"The feeling is not mutual," Legolas grumbled. They went into their separate rooms.

Deirdre returned to the throne room. "So what do you think?" she asked.

"I can see why you claimed Tol Aither. He is magnificent," Jacinth admitted. "Just remember that he is a guest here and a diplomat from another city. Do not cause any trouble and be mindful of your actions."

"Do not worry, my sister. I will not do anything harmful to him. I just like seeing those eyes spark when he is annoyed. The fact he is a prince of Elves explains much," Deirdre said. She left to get ready for the ball, vowing she would not let the fair prince ignore her.

At dusk there was a knock at Legolas' door. The servant bowed when Legolas opened it.. "I am to escort you and Lady Jaisia to the ballroom, my Lord," he said.

Legolas got Jaisia and they followed the servant to the ballroom. They were announced at the door after the servant hurried off. After paying their respect to the Queen they were free to mingle.

Deirdre stood at the other side of the room and watched. She frowned when she noticed Jaisia's hand resting on Legolas' arm. _I wonder what their relation is. I will find out, _she thought. Her eyes roamed over Legolas hotly. He looked stunning in a midnight blue silk shirt and white leggings with high black, leather boots. She grinned, looking forward to the challenge of the chase then the music started. She strode towards Legolas to claim her dance…..

Not a bad start if I say so myself, a little short but I have to go out….R/R please!!!


	2. Ruluctant Partners

Thanks to my first reviewers and welcome to my new reviewers…

Chapter 2--Reluctant Partners

Legolas was standing next to Jaisia who was talking to several young noblewomen. He was proud of her. She was doing very well and had managed to remember to call him Legolas instead of sweet cheeks like she often did. Suddenly a hand touched his arm and he looked to see Deirdre grinning at him. She wore a wine colored gown that complimented her dark hair and eyes perfectly.

"Good evening, I am ready for our dance, my prince," Deirdre said. She began drawing him towards the dance floor.

Legolas tensed , eyes darkening. "I did not agree to dance with you," he hissed and tried to pull away from her.

"You are not going to make a scene in front of all these people are you?" Deirdre smirked. "Many of them are watching us."

Glancing around, Legolas knew she was right. Reluctantly he allowed himself to be pulled onto the floor. It was just his luck that it was a waltz.

Deirdre took his left hand and wrapped her other arm tightly around his waist before falling neatly into the steps of the dance.

The differences in their height forced Legolas to rest his free hand on her shoulder. "You do not have to hold onto me so tight," he said.

Deirdre laughed softly. "Smile, golden one, people are watching us," she said.

Legolas managed a smile that he was sure looked completely false. "I do not like you in the least, my lady," he growled.

"That shirt brings out your eyes and flatters every inch of your body. Do you know that?" Deirdre asked. . Her hand drifted from his waist to the small of his back.

Legolas tensed. "That hand had better not wander any further," he warned. "Or I will make a scene."

Deirdre smiled. "Every women in the ballroom would like to trade places with me right now," she said.

"I would like one of them to trade places with you right now," Legolas replied. Finally the ordeal ended, Legolas bowed as she curtsied then gratefully left the dance floor. He rejoined Jaisia gladly.

Jaisia looked at him, noticing his agitation. "Let us get a goblet of wine and go out into the garden for a minute. Other guests are out there," she suggested.

Legolas was glad to agree and soon they were outside. The scents of nature all around did much to calm Legolas' down. The garden was lavish and beautiful.

"Are you all right now? You seemed so angry when you came over to me," Jaisia said.

"Just annoyed at that woman, she is so rude, so brazen. She upsets me," Legolas said.

"You make a nice couple though," Jaisia mused.

Legolas scowled at her. "Get that thought out of your head," he warned. " We are not a couple and never will be."

Jaisia took a sip of her wine to hide her smile. _I have never seen any woman get such a reaction out of you, little brother. I get a feeling there is a reason for her behavior, _she thought, but she said nothing.

They returned to the ballroom after awhile. They were playing a familiar song. "Oh, we danced to this the first time I ever danced. Can we dance again, Legolas, please?" Jaisia asked.

"Of course, better with you then her," Legolas said and escorted her onto the dance floor.

Deirdre had just been approaching, but stopped when Legolas and the centaur went out on the floor. They required extra space to move, but they danced well together. Deirdre considered cutting in, but decided not to. _I will let him have this small moment, but_ _I will claim him for the next dance, _she thought.

Unfortunately after the song ended dinner was announced and they all moved to the dining hall and took their seats. As visiting diplomats Jaisia was seated on Queen Jacinth's right, Legolas on her left.

Legolas nearly groaned aloud when Deirdre slid into the chair next to him and gave him a wicked smile, but he kept his composure. _This is going to be a long meal, _he thought……

Deirdre is rude, but I like her, there is a reason to her behavior--Trust me--R/R please!!!


	3. Dinner And Entertainment

All right, here we go. A big thanks to Dreamingfifi for the elvish dictionary!!! It really helps and I can finally include Elvish in my stories!! Yippee!!

Chapter 3--Dinner And Entertainment

At first Legolas was nervous, expecting Deirdre to start flirting with him again, but she didn't. Legolas slowly began to relax and join the conversations going on around him.

Deirdre cast Legolas a sly look and decided it was time. She slipped her hand under the table while no one was paying attention.

Legolas barely managed to keep from reacting when Deirdre's hand touched his knee and squeezed. He set his wine goblet down with admirable composure. "What do you think you are doing?" he hissed.

"You were neglecting me. I was just trying to get your attention," Deirdre smiled.

"Remove your hand," Legolas growled, keeping his voice low to avoid drawing attention.

"You are so sexy when you are angry," Deirdre teased. She slid her hand up to his thigh and squeezed again.

"Stop that or I will stick a fork into you," Legolas warned.

Deirdre laughed, but she took her hand away. "I do not think you would do that, but I will let you win this round," she said and winked at him.

Legolas scowled at her and reached for a warm slice of bread just as Deirdre did. Their hands brushed and he snatched his hand back.

Deirdre laughed. "Sorry, golden one," she purred. She offered the platter of bread to Legolas. "Did you want a slice? It is delicious," she said.

Legolas took one. "Thank you," he said.

'You are very welcome," Deirdre said, putting the platter down. She slid a plate and a crock to him. "Here, honey and butter."

Legolas put butter and honey on the bread and took a bite, careful not to drip any on himself.

"What do you think?" Deirdre asked.

"It is delicious," Legolas admitted.

As dinner came to a close a young woman carrying a harp entered the room and took a seat in the middle of the dining hall. The room quieted as she began to play and sing a song of a sailor's widow. It was sad, but very beautiful. Applause filled the room after she was finished.

Deirdre leaned toward Legolas. "I have heard that elves know songs of great beauty. Perhaps you would honor us with a song?"" she asked, loudly enough so others heard her.

"I too have heard that, I would like to hear a song as well, Prince Legolas," Jacinth said and smiled at him.

Legolas knew that Deirdre had neatly cornered him. "I would be glad to," he said politely. He rose and went over to the spot where the woman was. "This ballad is called Melme Tar Uir in Elvish," he said. He began to sing.

The room went dead silent while he sang and when he finished no one clapped for a long moment then they started to clap.

"Lovely, Prince Legolas, just what is the history of that lovely song?" Jacinth asked. "And what do those elvish words mean

"It is said that an elven prince sang that as he sailed to the west after the death of his mortal love and Melme Tar Uir means Love Beyond Eternity," Legolas said. He returned to his seat.

Deirdre refilled his goblet. "Perhaps later you will sing for me in private," she whispered.

"Not a chance of that, my lady," Legolas returned.

Deirdre laughed and toasted him with her goblet. "I will take that challenge, golden one," she whispered.

The long evening was finally over and a servant escorted Legolas and Jaisia back to their rooms. Exhausted, Legolas stripped and tumbled into bed. He was asleep in minutes. He slept later then he usually did much to his chagrin. He hurried into the bath chamber to bathe and dress. He had just finished dressing and was braiding his hair when Jaisia burst into the room.

""Good morning, sweet cheeks, did you sleep well?" Jaisia asked merrily.

"A little to well," Legolas said, smiling at her. "So what have you been doing?"

"I went out to the garden after breakfast. If you rang you could have a servant bring something. We could go out to the garden after you eat. You will love the garden, it is incredible!!" she said.

"Very well, sis, we will go after I eat," Legolas agreed……

So what do you think? RARE please!!


	4. Tree Climbing And Diplomatic Meetings

Hi there, thanks and welcome to my new reviewers, I hope you enjoy the story….

Chapter 4--Tree Climbing And Diplomatic Meetings

The garden was incredible. Legolas had to agree with Jaisia. Brightly colored flowers bloomed everywhere and trees and shrubs dotted the grounds. There were also a wide variety of colorful songbirds and butterflies. 

One tree in particular got Legolas' attention he wandered over to it while Jaisia was examining a large flowerbed. The tree was old, even older then the city. Legolas was sure of that. Legolas laid his hand on the rough bark and peered up into the branches.

"So what do you think? It is everything I said?" Jaisia said triumphantly.

"Indeed it is," Legolas agreed. _It has been a long time since I climbed a tree, _he mused then grinned. _No time like the present._ He leaped, catching a limb and began to climb up.

Jaisia came over to the base of the tree and peered up at him. "Little brother, do not fall! I do not want to explain that to the Queen!" she called.

"I have never in my life fallen out of a tree, Jaisia. Do not worry," Legolas replied.

Jaisia crossed her arms over her chest and frowned up at him. "There is a first time for everything, you know," she pointed out.

Legolas laughed. He found a large, sturdy limb and stretched out on it. "The view is magnificent from up here," he remarked.

"I am sure it is. How--" Jaisia began

Just then Deirdre came up to her. "Good morning, Lady Jaisia. My sister asked me to escort Prince Legolas and you to her audience chamber. Do you know where he is?" she asked.

"I most certainly do," Jaisia said. She smiled and pointed straight up.

Deirdre looked up and soon spotted him. "How in hell did you get up there?" she demanded.

"That is a stupid question, my lady. I climbed of course," Legolas replied. "I will be right down." He climbed down as easily as he had climbed up. He paused to thank the tree and say good-bye then they followed Deirdre.

Queen Jacinth was waiting. She smiled when they approached and gestured to a couple of chairs. She waited for them to be seated before she spoke. "So what message does your King send to me?" she asked.

Legolas no longer had Aragorn's letter, but he had read it before it was sealed. "He sends greetings and is willing to discuss whatever you are asking." he said.

"My request is very simple, a trade agreement between our two cities and a pact of non-aggression between us. I all ready have Sarrin to deal with and that is more then enough," Jacinth said.

"Begging your pardon, your Majesty, why does Sarrin hate you so?" Jaisia asked carefully. "He was determined to keep us from getting here."

Jacinth sighed. "A fair question, Lady Jaisia, as you have seen our kingdoms is very close together. If we married he would gain twice as much land and more power for himself. He tried to court me, but I disliked his carefully veiled malice and his obvious arrogance. I refused his proposal and he was enraged. I was forced to have him removed from the city by force. Every since them we have been at war, but we are equal in strength so we are at a standstill," she said.

Jaisia shook her head. "I will never understand Humans. It seems like such a foolish thing to quarrel over," she remarked.

"Such is as it is, so Prince Legolas, I trust you have the ability to accept a suitable offer in your King's name?" Jacinth asked.

"I do, your Majesty," Legolas replied.

"Then let us see if we can come up with one," Jacinth said.

After an hour of intense bargaining they came to an arrangement that would highly benefit both cities and signed the documents, one for Jacinth and one for Legolas to take back to Aragorn.

"It has been a pleasure, Lady Jaisia, Prince Legolas. I hope you will stay for awhile before commencing your journey back to Minas Tirith," Jacinth said.

"We would be pleased too," Jaisia said. "I would like to explore some of the city, right Legolas?"

"As you wish, Jaisia," Legolas agreed, though he would have liked to leave so he would be away from Deirdre…….

Thought I'd give Legolas a little break, don't worry action is coming soon…..R/R please!!!


	5. Misunderstanding

Wish me luck, starting college courses tomorrow, hopefully that will lead to a course in Creative Writing this Spring or Summer…

Chapter 5--Misunderstanding

Legolas and Jaisia left the Queen's chamber feeling very proud of themselves. "We did it, Aragorn will be so pleased!" Jaisia exclaimed.

"I am sure he will be," Legolas agreed.

""Can we go into the city now?" Jaisia asked. "I would like to take a gift back for the baby, Aragorn, Sandi and Arwen".

"Of course, I think that is a fine idea. Just let me change into something less formal," Legolas said.

"I will wait here, but hurry--please," Jaisia pleaded.

"I will," Legolas laughed and went up to his chamber. 

Jaisia waited at the foot of the stairs, fidgeting. She was eager to go out. Footsteps got her attention and she looked up. "Oh, hello Deirdre," she said.

"Good day, Lady Jaisia, where are you off too?" Deirdre asked.

"We thought we would go to the market and look around," Jaisia said, shrugging.

"You are always together, are you not?" Deirdre asked.

"Oh, not always, but most of the time. We even lay together sometimes," Jaisia said.

Deirdre stared at her. "You lay together? Do you do that often?" she asked incredulously.

Jaisia looked puzzled. "We have done it lots of times. We both enjoy it," she said.

Deirdre shook her head. "Excuse me," she said and headed upstairs, still a bit shocked. She walked right past Legolas without seeming to notice.

Legolas frowned, wondering what was wrong then shrugged and went downstairs. "All ready sis?" he asked.

"Yes, let us go," Jaisia said. They left the castle and walked into the town.

"Legolas?" Jaisia said.

"Yes Jaisia?" Legolas asked.

"I think I offended Deirdre somehow," Jaisia said.

"Why? What did you say?" Legolas asked.

Jaisia repeated the whole conversation word for word. She was caught off guard when Legolas burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" she asked.

"She thinks we are lovers!!" Legolas managed to gasp out.

"But that is impossible. We can never be that, you know that as well as I do!" Jaisia protested.

"Aye, but Deirdre does not know it! This is too funny for words!! No wonder she looked so shocked!!" Legolas laughed.

"Oh, I will have to explain all this to Deirdre when we get back before it gets to others and starts gossip," Jaisia said.

"Why be hasty? It would do her good to fret over this after all she has been doing," Legolas smirked.

Jaisia started to see the humor in the situation too. She began to laugh herself. "You are evil, little brother!!" she said.

They had calmed down by the time they reached the market. It was busy and crowded. Merchants hawked their wares and haggled with potential customers.

Jaisia had little trouble getting through the crowds and Legolas stayed close to her side. She stopped at a weaver's booth and began looking over the material. "What do you think of this, Legolas? I do not know much about cloth," she said.

Legolas came up to her side. "Which bolt?" he asked.

Jaisia pointed to a bolt of green silk. "I thought Arwen might like this for a new dress," she said.

"It is nice, but she has a gown this color. I have seen her wear it," Legolas said.

"Oh, well, that is all right," Jaisia said and began to look over the display then her eyes brightened. "Let me see those, please," she said.

The merchant took down two shawls made of silver threads and laid them in front of Jaisia. "You have picked my finest ones, Lady Centaur," he remarked.

"Do you think Sandi and Arwen would like these?" she asked.

Legolas looked the shawls over then nodded. "I think they will love them," he said. "How much?"

"Forty gold, my lord," the merchant said.

"Forty!" Legolas repeated indignantly.

Neither Legolas nor Jaisia realized eyes were upon them while Legolas and the merchant began to haggle….

Poor Deirdre! Can you imagine the look on her face!!! And whose our watcher? R/R please!!!!


	6. Intrigue

I know--late again, sorry…Elvish translations at bottom of page. Thanks again, Dreamingfifi!!!

Chapter 6--Intrigue

Finally the haggling was done. Legolas turned to Jaisia. "You owe twenty-five gold," he said.

"Agreed," Jaisia said. She counted out the coins and handed them to the merchant. "Can you wrap them up separately, please?" 

"Oh course, milady," the merchant said. He wrapped each shawl in paper and tied them shut then handed them to her.

"That leaves Aragorn and the baby, oh, I should get something for my parents and Lilith. I also should bring something back for Kai, Lissa and the twins," Jaisia said. She headed off.

Legolas shook his head tolerantly and followed. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day. 

When Jaisia was finally finished they both were laden with packages and bundles. "Well, that is everyone so I guess we are done," she said.

"Praise the valor for that I can barely see where I am going," Legolas grumbled.

Jaisia blushed prettily. "I guess I did overdo it a little," she said.

Legolas stared at her. "A little?" he demanded.

"Oh, fine--a lot," Jaisia pouted. "Come on, we will go back to the castle and rest." 

"Sounds good to me," Legolas agreed and they headed towards the palace.

It took them an hour to get there as loaded down as they were and another hour to put everything away. Jaisia picked up a small box when Legolas had his back turned. "I have something for you, little brother," she said.

Legolas turned to her. "Really and what might that be?" he asked.

Jaisia opened the box and pulled out a silver ring. Three emeralds shaped like leaves were inserted in the band. "I thought it matched the circlet Gimli made you really well and I thought it was a handsome piece of jewelry," she said nervously and offered it to him.

Legolas accepted the ring and looked at it. The workmanship was admirable and not overdone.

"So do you like it?" Jaisia asked. " If you do not I can return it to the jeweler."

"Nay, I like it very much. Thank you, muinthel," Legolas said and slipped the ring on.

Relief filled Jaisia's face. "I am glad, onooro," she said and hugged him

Just then there was a knock on the door. Legolas was closest so he pulled away from Jaisia and answered it.

It was a servant who bowed politely. "Begging your humble pardon, Prince Legolas. Queen Jacinth would like to speak to you in private. It is most important. I am to escort you to her immediately," he said.

Legolas gave Jaisia a puzzled look and shrugged. "Very well, I will see you later, Jaisia," he said and followed the servant.

Jaisia decided to lay down and take a nap before supper. When she woke she went into Legolas' room, but he wasn't there. _Strange, but it is suppertime so maybe he is there all ready, _she thought. She neatened herself up and went to the dining hall. 

Queen Jacinth smiled . "Did you enjoy the city?" she asked.

Jaisia curtsied. "Very much, your majesty, where is Legolas?" she asked . 

"I had assumed he was with you," Jacinth said.

"But a servant came to get him. He said that you wanted to see him in private," Jaisia protested. "That was hours ago. I thought he was all ready down here!"

The Queen's eyes darkened with concern. "I made no such request," she said. They stared at each other for an instant then the Queen stood and yelled for her guards.

Four rushed into the room and bowed. "What is your will, My Queen?" one asked.

"Prince Legolas is missing. There is evidence of trickery. Search the palace from top to bottom--Go! Now!" she ordered. 

The guards bowed and rushed from the room.

"Do not fear, Lady Jaisia. We will find him. I swear it to you," Jacinth said……

Whoever did this is sneaky, huh? Spirited him away right under everyone's nose….R/R please.

Translations:

Muinthel--Sister

Onooro--Brother


	7. Missing

My class is going well and I have news…I am seriously considering rewriting An Unusual Friendship with my own characters and lands, hopefully for publication. My English teacher read the original and suggested it. What do you guys think? (He liked Jaisia too!!)

Chapter 7--Missing

Jaisia was frantic with worry as time passed and no sign of Legolas was found. She had tried to reach him through the link they shared, but couldn't. It made it even worse because she couldn't see why he would block her. The only other explanations were that he was unconscious or---dead. _He is not dead; I do not believe that. He is alive and he will be found. Even if I have to tear down this city stone by stone, she vowed._

Each guard that came back from searching gave the same report. They had found nothing. Jaisia was angry and upset. Legolas was in danger and she couldn't do anything until she reached him. _He does not even have one of his daggers on him, _she thought.

Queen Jacinth watched her pace, hooves clicking loudly on the stone floor. "Please Lady Jaisia, he is here somewhere I am sure," she said.

Jaisia stopped short and turned to the Queen, her eyes glinted dangerously. "He had better be found or I will make someone pay," she growled. "He should have been safe in this place, but he was taken."

"Are you accusing me?" Queen Jacinth demanded.

"I have not accused anyone," Jaisia said sharply. "I just want Legolas returned safely. That is all that matters to me right now."

Just then Deirdre entered the room. "I was told Prince Legolas is missing. What happened?" she asked.

Queen Jacinth told her. "The guards are searching, but have found no clues," she said.

"Your lover will be found," Deirdre told Jaisia. "Then you will be able to leave." There was obvious disdain and disgust in her tone.

"Deirdre--" Jacinth began.

Jaisia whirled and went up to Deirdre before Jacinth could finish. "Get your filthy thoughts out of your mind! You do not know anything about us!! Legolas and I are not lovers! We never have been, though even if we were it would be none of your concern. He is my brother by adoption, nothing more and I resent your criticism," she hissed. "Your behavior is an insult to both of us!" 

Deirdre stared, caught off guard by Jaisia's tirade. Guilt filled her, as she knew she had judged without knowledge. "My most humble apologizes to you, Lady Jaisia," she said. "I was wrong."

Jaisia stomped her left front hoof and turned away. "I am going out into the city to look for him. I cannot stand idle any longer," she said. She left the audience chamber without another word.

Deirdre made a decision and followed Jaisia from the chamber. She would search the city as well. Perhaps between the two of them they would have better luck.

Once outside Deirdre went the opposite direction from Jaisia. She had a feeling the Centaur would not welcome any company right now, especially not hers.

Jaisia clopped up the street, pausing to speak with townsfolk and guards. She gave them Legolas' description and asked if they had seen him. Time and time again the answer was no and Jaisia got more and more concerned over her little brother's fate.

**Meanwhile** 

Legolas fought the strong cord that bound his hands painfully behind his back for what seemed for the hundredth time with no better luck. He had woken up tied and gagged on the cold dirt floor. He had tried to reach Jaisia right away, but he couldn't do it and that worried him. He wrenched at the cord again and winced. Both his wrists were raw and starting to bleed. He laid still, cursing to himself for being so unwary. His head still throbbed where he'd been struck and knocked unconscious. He had no idea where he was or who had brought him here. It was then that he heard footsteps approaching…

Jaisia sure told Deirdre off--huh? Hell hath no fury like an angry centaur or something like that!!! R/R please!!!


	8. Explainations

Thanks to my reviewers new and old!!

Chapter 8--Explanations

Legolas listen as the footsteps approached the door. He realized there were two pairs. A key rattled in the lock and the door opened. It was Deirdre with the servant who'd come to fetch him at the palace.

"I can not believe you were so stupid. The whole guard force is out looking for him," Deirdre growled. "Now you have really stirred things up." She moved to Legolas' side and began working on his restraints. "I am sorry about this. I did not plan to get you involved in this business."

Legolas winced as pain shot through his stiff arms. He flexed his fingers to get the feeling back.

Deirdre untied the gag and removed it then got him sitting up. She caught his left wrist and began massaging his arm, working up to his shoulder.

Legolas bit his lip to keep from yelling and waited until the pain subsided. "What business?" he demanded hoarsely. His throat was so dry it hurt to speak.

"Bring him a glass of water," Deirdre ordered sharply. "Idiot, has he been like his since you took him?"

The man looked offended. "He could not be allowed to escape," he protested.

"Just get the damned water and some food," Deirdre snapped. She began to work on his right arm.

The man scowled, but nodded and left.

"Once again I am sorry, golden one. You should not have been taken, but sometimes Van gets a little overzealous," Deirdre said. Her voice was truly sorry. " I will explain everything soon."

Van returned with the food and a pitcher of water. "It is not much, just bread and cheese," he said.

"Put it there and go find the Centaur he was with. Bring her here. She deserves an explanation as well," Deirdre said. She released his arm as Van left. "There, that should do it."

Legolas found he could move his arms without pain again. He accepted the water Deirdre offered him and drained the tankard.

Deirdre refilled it and handed it back to him then shoved the platter of cheese and bread well in his reach. "Eat, as soon as Van brings Jaisia I will explain," she said.

It was almost three hours later when Van returned with Jaisia. "Here she is," he said.

Jaisia ran to Legolas as he was standing up and hugged him fiercely. "I was scared to death. Do not ever do that again!!" she scolded. She hugged him again then wheeled on Deirdre. "I want to know what this is all about," she said.

"So do I," Legolas said, staring at Deirdre.

Deirdre sighed and gestured for them to sit down. "Jacinth is not the eldest of us. Kendra is, she was supposedly killed in an accident when there was a fire in her study. Jacinth found her body or so she claimed," she said.

"You said supposedly," Legolas noted. "Is there a reason to think otherwise?"

"A body was removed, but it was shrouded first and the coffin was not opened during the ceremony. More oddly the two guards that carried out the body died in accidents mere days later," Deirdre said.

Legolas frowned. "That does seem odd, but why was I taken?" he asked.

"Van thought you might be a spy for another land that she was dealing with. My son is often brash," Deirdre said.

"Your son?" Jaisia asked.

"Yes, his father was a soldier. He died in battle when Van was fourteen. He is seventeen now," Deirdre said.

"So do you think your sister is alive?" Legolas asked.

"I do not know, but perhaps we can find out with your help. There are catacombs deep in the bowels of the castle. Your strong vision could be useful and as a diplomat she would be more cautious about harming either one of you. Would you help us?" Deirdre asked.

Jaisia and Legolas exchanged looks. Legolas tried to reach Jaisia through the link and this time it worked, much to his relief. (What do you think? It could be a trap) he said.

(If it is they cannot let us live. I think we should agree for now. We can change our minds once we know more) Jaisia replied.

"We will do our best to help you find the truth," Legolas agreed.

"Thank you, we will return to the castle. I will think of a story explaining your disappearance for my sister," Deirdre said. She led the way back to the castle…

Surprise again! Deirdre wasn't the villain!!! Is she? *Snicker* R/R please!! 


	9. To Good A Liar

Well, not much to say, but hope you're all enjoying this….

Chapter 9--To Good A Liar

When they returned Deirdre lead them straight to the throne room. "Prince Legolas is safe and whole," she said.

Jacinth smiled at Legolas. "I am glad you suffered no harm. Who was it and what did he want?" she asked.

"I think it was one of Sarrin's cursed spies. He was probably trying to stir up trouble between Gondor and us. I am not sure because he refused to surrender and I had to kill him. I disposed of his body," Deirdre said.

Legolas noted that Deirdre was a skilled liar, which wasn't a good thing. "I am weary. If you will excuse me I would return to my chambers," he said.

"Of course, Prince Legolas. Once again I am sorry for what happened," Jacinth said.

"Want some company, golden one?" Deirdre asked with a wink.

Legolas scowled at her, bowed to Jacinth and left. Jaisia curtsied and followed him. Neither of them spoke as they went upstairs. Finally they were in Legolas' chamber with the door shut and locked.

"She lied a little to well to her sister, do you not agree?" Legolas asked Jaisia.

Jaisia nodded. "Much to well, perhaps we should just leave before we get anymore involved. We finished what we set out to do," she said.

Legolas wanted to leave, but he knew what had to be done. "We cannot. We must find out the truth. If Jacinth is not the rightful Queen then any treaty is invalid. We must stay and learn the truth," he said.

Jaisia sighed. "Why is it that nothing we do is ever easy? This was supposed to be a simple, safe journey," she said.

"Seems like it always ends up the opposite," Legolas agreed. "I was not lying when I told the Queen I was weary. I think I will try to get some sleep."

"Alright, I will see you later," Jaisia said and left through the adjoining door, closing it behind her.

Legolas laid down, but rest did not come easily. He had too much on his mind. He got no bad feelings from either woman and that worried him. His danger sense had never failed before and something had temporarily blocked his link with Jaisia. That worried him also. There was something wrong here and he hoped they would be able to figure it out before they got to deep into trouble.

Finally after nearly two hours of tossing and turning Legolas fell asleep. Perhaps when he woke he would have a notion about what to do about this quandary Jaisia and he were in. He wished they could just leave this viper's nest, but he knew they couldn't. They had to discover the truth first.

*Meanwhile**

She moved confidently through the deep, almost forgotten catacombs with only the light of a torch to guide her. She came to a heavy wooden door that was sealed with three locks. She unlocked them and opened the door. Stepping inside, she smiled at the woman chained to the far wall. "Hello, my dear sister. I hope you are well," she said with mocking concern.

The captive woman glared at her. "If you are here just to taunt me then go away," she snapped. "I have no interest in talking to you. You are a traitor!!"

"You are so ungrateful. I tried to make sure you had a comfortable place to live. You should show more gratitude, Kendra," the woman said. "I am no traitor. I just took what should have been mine in the first place."

"I will--" Kendra began.

"You will what?" the other interrupted. "Nothing, that is what. You are chained here out of the way of my plans. I will have everything that I want; all that I deserve while you rot down here. Think on that, sister mine. I will return at my leisure. Farewell, sister." The woman left and closed the door then relocked it. The other woman was left helpless in the dark, foul room. The woman laughed mockingly as she walked away.

"Somehow I will make you pay for the misery I have endured these pass two years. I swear it," Kendra vowed……

Hope that didn't give anything away…..R/R please!!!


	10. A Relaxed Moment

Hi all!! Started the new Unusual Friendship today and it's totally different from the original, but I still think it's good. Perhaps you'll see it in the bookstore someday!!

Chapter 10--A Relaxed Moment

Legolas woke at dawn, still weary, but unable to go back to sleep. He rose and went to the window to watch the sunrise. Afterwards he went into the next room for a hot soak, only ten minutes had passed before he heard and door open and close then the clattering of hooves. "I am in the bath chamber, Jaisia!" He called.

Jaisia opened the door and peeked around it. "Do you want me to leave?" She asked.

"Nay, come in," Legolas said. There was no shame around each other anymore and they often swam or bathed nude in front of each other.

Jaisia came in and moved behind him. "Want me to help with your hair?" She asked.

"You just want an excuse to play with it," Legolas said.

"I do, I admit it," Jaisia giggled.

"Such honesty should be rewarded. You may help," Legolas said grandly.

"Oh yes sire, I am honored," Jaisia teased back. She wetted his hair then began to work soap through it.

Legolas relaxed and closed his eyes as Jaisia's strong, gentle fingers worked through his hair. 

"Are you purring, sweet cheeks?" Jaisia teased.

"Nay, I never purr," Legolas said.

"Liar," Jaisia chided affectionately. She thoroughly rinsed the soap from his hair. "I will go fetch you something to wear while you dry off. A servant told me that the Queen wished us to join her for breakfast."

"Fine, but nothing to gaudy or tight. I know you to well," Legolas said.

Jaisia pretended to pout then trotted out of the room and closed the door. A few minutes passed. "I left the clothes on the bed! I am going to get my grooming stuff! Will you help with my tail?" she called.

"Aye, be glad to sis!" Legolas called back. He heard the adjoining door open. He dried off then left the bath chamber. He pulled on the black leggings, white shirt and black tunic Jaisia had laid out then put on his boots.

When Jaisia returned she insisted on brushing out his hair for him then Legolas combed the tangles out of her tail then they walked downstairs to the dining hall.

Queen Jacinth nodded in reply to Legolas' bow and Jaisia's curtsy. " Please be seated. I trust you have completely recovered from your terrible ordeal, Prince Legolas?" She said.

"Aye, I am fine, majesty," Legolas said politely.

"Good, so do you plan to stay as my guests for awhile? I would hate to se you leave because of one unpleasant incident. There is so much of my city you have not seen," Jacinth said.

"We would like to stay if it pleases you, majesty," Legolas said.

"Oh, indeed, I can hardly wait to see more of the city, in fact I thought we might go out to look around some more after breakfast," Jaisia said. "Is that not right, Legolas?"

Legolas smiled at her. "Indeed it is, Jaisia," he said.

"Well, I insist that someone accompany you. I do not wish to take any chances with your safety after what happened. Two of my best guards will go with you," Jacinth said.

Legolas didn't like that idea, but he was careful to hide it. "Thank you, that is very kind, but it is not really necessary," he said. He wondered if the guards were for their safety or to make sure they went nowhere the Queen didn't want them to go.

Their escorts were big, burly men that wore chain mail and bristled with assorted weapons. Their presence made both Jaisia and Legolas uncomfortable.

(I feel like a convict being taken to the dungeon) Jaisia said.

(Or to your execution) Legolas replied.

(Ugh, that is a bad thought. I wonder why she insisted on the escort all the sudden) Jaisia said.

Legolas shrugged. (I do not know, but I have a feeling we are all ready in the middle of what is happening, whether we like it or not) he replied. (Just watch out for the Orc twins. We cannot let them know we suspect anything or I am sure they will tell Queen Jacinth)

Jaisia just sighed resignedly and didn't reply……

Needed a nice calm chapter--but believe me it won't stay that way!!! R/R please!!


	11. The Plot Thickens

Finally I can get to work on this…. Real life hit me hard the last couple days--Welcome to all my new readers!!

Chapter 11--The Plot Thickens

Jaisia made a great show of enjoying the stroll through the city, but the armed guards made both of them nervous. Finally it was time to return to the castle for lunch, much to both their relief.

Once they had gotten cleaned up a servant escorted them to the dining hall. They paid their respects to the Queen then sat down. Deirdre was absent and Legolas realized he hadn't seen her for a couple days. He wondered where she was.

Food was brought out and servants circled the table, filling wine goblets Legolas picked it up and took a sip. He fought to hide a grimace the wine was bitter then a horrible thought came to him. He put his goblet down and reached for a warm roll. He managed to knock both Jaisia's and his goblets over and they fell to the floor with a loud clatter. "I am sorry for my clumsiness, Majesty," he apologized.

"Quite all right, Prince Legolas," Jacinth said. She gestured and a servant brought clean goblets and refilled them.

(You did the same thing once before when you thought someone put poison in Aragorn's goblet. Is that the reason for this?) Jaisia asked.

Legolas took a small sip from his goblet before answering. The bitter taste was gone. (Aye, the wine in the first goblet tasted bitter, but this doesn't) he said.

(Who do you think did it?) Jaisia asked.

(Anyone could have done it. The table was probably set an hour before lunch was ready to serve. Visiting diplomats always sit in the same places. It would have been easy for someone to put poison in the goblets) Legolas said.

(Oh no, here we go again) Jaisia groaned.

The meal seemed to drag on forever then finally they were able to excuse themselves and retreat to their rooms. They went into Legolas' room to discuss their options. 

"Someone tried to kill us. We cannot just wait for them to try again. You might not catch it next time," Jaisia said.

__

Or me, I do not know if your wine was poisoned for certain, Legolas thought grimly.

"Of course, we do not know if mine was poisoned. We are just assuming it was," Jaisia said. She studied Legolas' expression then nodded. "You all ready thought of that, did you not?"

"Aye, I have to admit I did," Legolas said, "but we have no way of finding out."

"We will just have to keep an eye on each other's rears," Jaisia said. She giggled and flashed Legolas her familiar impish grin. "At least yours is worth watching."

Legolas laughed with her. He was glad for Jaisia's company and cheerful spirit. It was hard to be depressed with her around.

"So what do we do first?" Jaisia asked after they had stopped laughing.

"I want to have a look around tonight without an escort. Perhaps I can find those hidden areas Deirdre spoke of," Legolas said.

"You said I. I cannot come with you?" Jaisia asked.

"I think it would be best if you did not, sis. You are not exactly made for stealth," Legolas said.

Jaisia sighed, glancing at her hooves. "I cannot deny that you are right about that," she said. "Just be careful."

"I will be, you can be sure of that. We will get to the bottom of this then we will go back to Minas Tirith," Legolas said.

Jaisia sighed. "May it be soon," she said.

Finally nightfall came. It was midnight before Jaisia went to her room and Legolas was ready to go. He belted on his daggers, but left the bow behind reluctantly. Daggers were not strange to carry around with him, but the bow would seem strange. Prepared, Legolas went to the door and opened it. There was a guard standing right across the hall.

"Might you require something, Prince Legolas?" the guard asked.

"Aye, I would like to know why you are here?" Legolas said.

"I am ordered to guard the door for your own safety. The Queen commanded it," the guard said.

"I see, good night then," Legolas said and closed the door. He couldn't go out that way, but because he was an Elf there was another. Legolas headed for the window….

So what ya think? R/R please!!!


	12. Windows And Ledges

Sorry, been having writer's block with this fiction, feel free to toss ideas at me--give the plot bunnies a kick!!!By the way Legolas is going for information, Dreaming fifi. Sorry I confused you!!

Chapter 12--Windows And Ledges

Legolas examined the windows. He would have to climb down a distance and enter a window on a lower floor to keep out of the guard's sight. He didn't want anyone to know he'd been looking around--not even Deirdre. He climbed out the window and started down. _This will be simple. Am I not a Wood Elf? Am I not one of the best climbers in Mirkwood? _ He thought. He looked down and noticed how far down the ground actually was. _Am I not a fool for trying this!!! If I fall I will certainly kill myself!! _He took a deep breath and thrust the thought away. He was not going to fall. 

Finally Legolas came to a floor two levels below the chamber he had been given. He climbed through the window and dropped lightly to the floor, glad to be on solid ground again. He looked around the dark room then froze. Someone was lying on the large bed-- sound asleep. Carefully Legolas walked towards the door. He kept one eye on the room's occupant. Trying the door, he found it was locked then suddenly the room lightened. Someone had lit a candle. He turned fast.

"Is it not a little unusual to enter a room through a window instead of the door?" Deirdre asked. She smirked at him. "Or did you want company? I would be happy to oblige."

"I am not here for that reason," Legolas snapped. 

Deirdre stood--naked and pulled on a robe then walked over to stand in front of him. "Then what were you doing?" she asked.

"None of your concern," Legolas retorted. He was silently cursing his poor luck, of all the rooms he could have entered he had to pick Deirdre's bedchamber then a thought hit him. "This does not seem to be a chamber for the sister of the Queen."

"I usually receive lovers here. It is much more private. Unfortunately he did not show," Deirdre said. She put her hands against the door on either side of Legolas. "Luckily a replacement has shown up."

Legolas swallowed and felt his heart race when he realized he was trapped in a locked room. "Do not try your little seductions on me, Deirdre. You are very bad at it," he said sharply. "Let me pass."

"Why should I? I have wanted to get you alone in this chamber since I first saw you," Deirdre smiled.

"I have already told you that I am not interested," Legolas snapped.

"But I am still very interested and I have you right where I want you. I would be foolish not to take advantage of the chance," Deirdre said. She lowered her head to kiss him.

Just then someone knocked on the door. "Lady Deirdre, Queen Jacinth wishes to speak to you!" a servant called.

Deirdre scowled in annoyance at the interruption. "I will be there soon!" she called. The servant walked away. Deirdre looked ruefully at Legolas. "I do not suppose you would wait for me."

"How very clever you are," Legolas retorted.

"We are not finished yet, golden one. I have claimed the right of Tol Aither and I will have it--sooner or later," Deirdre said huskily. "I would return to your room if I were you." She moved out of his way and opened the door. "After you, sweet." 

Legolas glared at her and left the room. He headed upstairs to his own, head held high. He could feel her eyes on his back until he was out of sight. The look on the guard's face when he spotted Legolas would have been funny if Legolas hadn't been so upset. Ignoring the guard, Legolas went into his room and closed the door. "Damn the luck. She will certainly be watching me now," he muttered. Lying down, he was asleep in minutes.

Jaisia woke him early the next morning. "So how did it go? What did you find out?" she asked.

Legolas sighed. "It was a complete and utter disaster," he admitted and told Jaisia what had happened. "She will be wary now if she is up to something," he concluded.

"Then all we can do is wait for awhile then we can try again," Jaisia offered.

"Nay, I fear we are truly in danger now. I believe we should leave today and return to Gondor. We can tell Aragorn about our suspicions when we get back," Legolas said.

Jaisia nodded, seeming rather relieved. "I would like that," she agreed.

"we will leave after breakfast and we have packed our things," Legolas said and Jaisia nodded again….

Sigh, hope this is good--R/R please!!!


	13. Time To Leave

Sorry, for some reason I couldn't log in to my account earlier. Better late then never I guess!! Welcome back Jade aka Alida-Fruit---I missed you!!

Chapter 13--Time To Leave

Legolas and Jaisia got neatened up and changed before going to the dining hall and taking their places. Much to Legolas' annoyance Deirdre was seated in the chair next to him.

Jaisia scowled at her. Her opinion of Deirdre had changed after what Legolas had told her what had nearly happened last night. "Legolas, would you mind switching spots with me?" she asked innocently.

Legolas gave her a grateful smile. "Of course not," he said and switched with her.

Jaisia leaned closer to Deirdre. "Do not ever lay a hand on Legolas again without permission or you will be drawing back a stump. Centaurs protect their families by whatever means necessary," she hissed just loud enough for Deirdre to hear. She knew Legolas had probably heard her though.

Deirdre managed to keep from reacting, but her eyes were snapping with rage.

"So what are your plans this morn, Prince Legolas?" Jacinth asked.

"I fear Jaisia and I must return to Minas Tirith. King Aragorn will be concerned if we are not back by the time we agreed on," Legolas said politely. "We have enjoyed our stay very much."

"I--see, well, I can certainly understand duty calling you back to your King. I commend your dedication to your duty, both of you," Jacinth said.

"You flatter us both, majesty," Legolas said.

Jacinth just smiled rather coldly and returned to her food.

Legolas and Jaisia made it through the most uncomfortable meal they had ever had before going back up to pack. They were both eager to put this city at their backs.

Legolas was just finishing when the door to the hall opened. He whirled to see Deirdre standing in the doorway. "Do you not know how to knock?" Legolas asked coolly.

"I am sure you realize by now that we are a woman ruled city by now," Deirdre said.

"That thought had come to me, however I am not a citizen of this city so I do not worry about it," Legolas said. "So if you will excuse me. Jaisia should be ready to go by now and we have a long journey ahead of us."

Deirdre didn't leave; instead she came into the room fully and closed the door. "Do you know what Tol Aither is?" she asked.

"Nay and I no longer care since we are leaving," Legolas said.

"It simply means that I am intending to take you to my bed and that will decide whether or not I wish to claim you as my husband," Deirdre said.

"I have no interest in becoming your husband and I have no interest in going to your bed," Legolas said.

"You have no say in this. I decide all of this," Deirdre said. She moved closer to him, looming over him.

Legolas' hand closed around the hilt of one of his daggers instinctively. He started when Deirdre seized his hand, making sure he couldn't let go of the hilt. "Release me!" he snapped.

Deirdre kept his hand caught firmly in hers and drew the dagger out so they were both holding the naked blade. "Your warrior instincts have led you right into my trap, golden one," she smirked. She stabbed the dagger brutally into her shoulder then backhanded Legolas viciously across the face. He went sprawling, nose bleeding from the blow. "Guards! Guards! Come to me quickly!!" she shouted.

Three guards charged into the room to see Deirdre with a dagger in her shoulder--bleeding. "My lady, what has happened here?" one asked.

"This cur lured me in here, flirting with me then he stabbed me!" Deirdre yelled, pointing at Legolas.

"I did not attack you!" Legolas protested. He got back to his feet, enraged at her blatant lies.

"Liar!! Arrest him for attempted murder!!" Deirdre accused. "Bring the Centaur and him to the throne room. She may be involved in this!!"

One led Deirdre out so a healer could look at her shoulder while the other two moved in on Legolas with drawn weapons….

I love it!! Such a darned, dirty trick!! This wasn't what I'd planned at first, but it came to me earlier!! I love twists!!!! R/R or Jaisia will come live with you!!!


	14. Sentenced

Sighhh, been a really long day--and I still have to go to work--UGH!!!!

Chapter 14--Sentenced

Jaisia looked up when the door opened to reveal three guards with Legolas. "What is going on?" She demanded.

"We are to take you to the Queen immediately. Come quietly or we will use force," a guard said.

"No need, I will come," Jaisia said. They were led towards the throne room. (What happened?) She asked mentally.

Using their mind link, Legolas explained everything that had happened. (I fear this is a trap. Queen Jacinth and Deirdre might have even planned it together) he finished.

(That bitch, I should have stomped her into the ground--both of them) Jaisia seethed.

All to soon they were taken into the audience chamber where Jacinth sat on her throne. Deirdre stood beside her, shoulder bandaged. Jacinth gave Legolas an icy look then looked at Jaisia. "You will not speak unless asked, Centaur or you will be removed. Do you understand?" she asked.

Jaisia didn't seem pleased, but she nodded.

Jacinth looked at Deirdre. "Repeat your accusations, sister," she said.

"I was passing Prince Legolas' chamber when I noticed the door was open so I stopped to make sure all was well. He invited me in and shut the door then began to make improper advances towards me. I refused and he got angry. He drew a knife and stabbed me," Deirdre said.

Jacinth looked at the guards. "Do you have the weapon?" She asked. One handed her the knife. "Is this yours, Prince Legolas?"

Aye, but I did not st--" Legolas stopped short, seeing the look in Jacinth's eyes. He knew then that nothing he said would make a difference. He was going to be found guilty no matter what. The guards had only seen his knife in Deirdre's shoulder, nothing else.

The rest of the so-called trial was predictable. "After all I have heard I name you guilty of attempted murder, Prince Legolas," Jacinth said. "The Centaur is also under arrest as an accomplice to murder. She will be executed in three days time."

"You cannot do this. Jaisia did nothing!" Legolas protested. 

A guard hit him, knocking him to his hands and knees. "Be silent before our Queen, Elf," he said. "Or I will gag you."

"As for your fate, Prince Legolas by our laws Deirdre may say what is to be done with you since she was the one attacked," Jacinth said. "What say you?"

"Death is too easy. I claim him as mine to serve me as a slave. He will also witness the Centaur's death as part of his punishment," Deirdre said.

"Very well, take the Centaur to the prison," Jacinth said.

Legolas and Jaisia exchanged worried looks as she was dragged roughly away. The double doors closed behind them. Legolas was left alone with Jacinth and Deirdre. Jacinth looked at Deirdre. "So are you satisfied with your prize?" she asked.

"Indeed, you have bought my silence concerning our dear sister's fate and I will tell you who the others are that rebel against you," Deirdre said.

"Good, I hope you enjoy your new plaything. I would like to be alone," Jacinth said.

"Oh you will be," Deirdre said. Suddenly--almost to fast to see--Deirdre drew her own dagger and plunged it into Jacinth's throat.

Jacinth's eyes widened in shock and pain then glazed over in death. She fell from the throne and tumbled down the short stairway to land in front of Legolas. He flinched as he was splattered with blood.

Deirdre smiled at Legolas and walked over to him. "You grabbed my dagger and succeeded in killing my poor sister before I was able to stop you," she smirked. Her foot smashed into his jaw then everything went black.

Deirdre looked down at the unconscious Elf and smiled. _You are mine now, golden one, _she thought then began to yell for the guards…

I LOVE being evil!!!! Hahahahahahahaha-------I am so mean to poor Legolas and Jaisia--a double-cross within a double-cross!!! R/R please!!! 


	15. Seeking An Escape

Hello, I'm back and ready to go after my break….

Chapter 15--Seeking An Escape

Jaisia was dragged roughly into a cell and the door clanged loudly shut. She stomped her hoof in frustration and anger. _If only we had left sooner. What am I going to do now? _She thought. She wandered over to a pile of straw and laid down forlornly. Suddenly she stood again. "No, I am the chieftain's daughter and I will not give up. Legolas is in danger too and I will not fail him," she vowed. She began walking around the cell, looking for something to help her escape.

*Meanwhile* 

Legolas woke up with a headache. "I have had this happen to often," he groaned. "The Havens sound better and better each time it does too." He sat up and found he was lying on a feather mattress in a huge canopied bed. The bed was covered in thick furs and silk sheets. The rich decorations made it clear these were the royal chambers.

Legolas looked around and was relieved to see he was alone then he noticed the chain. It was fastened to the wall then his right ankle. He glared at it. "Damn that woman!" he growled. His sharp ears caught footsteps then a key turned in the lock.

Deirdre walked in and smiled when she saw him. "Good, I was beginning to wonder if I had hit you to hard," she said. "Servants are bringing food and wine. We will have that first then we will move on to more pleasant things. A shame it had to be this way. You could have been my king. If you cooperate you might still have a chance at a higher rank then bed slave, golden one."

Legolas spat. "I would rather kiss an Orc," he retorted. 

"I thought you would say that," Deirdre said. She took out a small package and began to unwrap it. "I have this for you." She held up a wide gold bracelet studded with jewels and carved with unfamiliar symbols. "Usually this would be a collar, but I didn't want to mar your lovely, pale throat."

Legolas got off the bed and faced her defiantly. "Nay, I will not wear it," he said.

"You have no choice in this. You are not a Prince here," Deirdre said and moved towards him. "Do not force me to bruise you to get it on." 

Legolas backed off until his back hit the wall. He was at a serious disadvantage and they both knew it. "I will kill you for this," he warned.

"You will never get the chance. I have a way with shackles that will keep you under control. It will be most uncomfortable for you, but that will not stop me," Deirdre said.

Legolas moved to the left until the chain prevented him from moving any farther. He was trapped and unable to flee.

Deirdre laughed and walked towards him confidently. She was certain he was cornered. "Come here, my golden treasure, let me show you pleasure," she purred.

Legolas flushed with anger and humiliation. "Do not act like we are lovers. I hate you and I will force you to club me unconscious before you can take me. I swear it!" he snapped.

"You will sire fine children, a perfect heiress for my throne," Deirdre said. "I will need an heiress. We can start working on that now." She was close enough to seize hold of him now. She lunged forward and caught Legolas' wrist and dragged him to her despite his struggles. Gripping Legolas' left arm just above the wrist, she clamped the bracelet around his wrist. She began dragging him back towards the bed as he fought to free himself.

Just then someone knocked on the door. Deirdre cursed and released him. "I will have the head of whoever is out there. I left orders that I was not to be disturbed," she growled and went to the door. A brief conversation in hushed tones then she turned to him. "Duty calls, but I will be back as soon as possible," she said and left. The door was locked behind her.

Legolas let out a sigh and thanked the Valor for the reprieve. He had to think of a way to get out of here and help Jaisia before three days had passed. He couldn't let her die because of Deirdre's passions. He had only one thing he could bargain for Jaisia's life with, but could he bear to do so? He felt he could for Jaisia's life. He waited for Deirdre to return with newly formed resolve.

Deirdre returned all to soon for Legolas' taste. She closed the door and locked it then leered at Legolas. "Now where were we?" she said and walked toward him. She was surprised when he didn't try to flee. "What are you up to?" 

"I have a bargain to offer you," Legolas said.

"Why should I agree to bargain with you? I will have you no matter if you are willing or not," Deirdre said.

"But you would prefer me to come to you willingly; would you not?" Legolas asked.

"I would indeed," Deirdre admitted. So what bargain are you offering me?" 

Legolas took a deep breath. "Free Jaisia and I will submit," he said.

"So you would sell yourself to me like a common whore for that creature's freedom?" Deirdre asked.

"That creature is my friend and I am trying to save her life," Legolas retorted. "Do we have an agreement?"

Deirdre studied Legolas. She had to admit that the thought of his willing surrender intrigued her. "Very well, but we will seal the agreement first. Since you have sworn to submit I suppose this may come off," she said. She unlocked the ankle chain stepped back. "Take off your clothes, golden one."

Legolas steeled himself and obeyed. He didn't resist when Deirdre pushed him down on the bed. After it was over she rose from the bed and went over to a dresser. 

Legolas sat up. "I have kept my end of the bargain. You must keep yours," he said.

Deirdre laughed. "I have no intention of freeing the Centaur. She would go straight to Minas Tirith and bring your king's rage down on my head," she sneered.

"We had a bargain!!" Legolas snarled.

Deirdre flashed him a mocking smile. "So I lied--you were very good by the way," she said. She got dressed then opened the door when someone knocked. "Ah good, set it up in here," she said.

A servant brought in wine and cheese, set it on the table and left. "Eat something while I tend to something. You will need your strength," Deirdre said and left

"Damn you!!" Legolas snarled after her. "You will pay for this!"------

So what do you think? R/R please!!!


	16. Humiliation

This second update is a special gift for Dreaming fifi--Happy belated sweet sixteen!!!! **Throws Carrots At Plot Bunnies Before They Start To Sing**

Chapter 16--Humiliation

Legolas had never been so angry as he was now. She had never planned to keep her word. Such dishonor was shameful. He cursed his own stupidity. He should have never trusted her. Getting up, he got dressed and walked over to the food. Legolas filled a goblet with wine and drank it down like water. He filled it again, but this time sipped at it more slowly. "If she does not keep her word then I do not have to either," he muttered. He glanced at the chain. She hadn't put it back on and that was a mistake. _The window!! _Legolas thought. He put down the goblet and hurried over to it and looked out. It was a long way down, a very long way. Footsteps warned him that someone was coming. He moved quickly away from the window as the door opened to reveal three female guards.

One carried a second gold bracelet and a length of chain. She leered at Legolas. "Queen Deirdre wishes you to be brought to the audience chamber, slave," she said. She looked him up and down. "You are overdressed though. We were told to bring you before the queen naked and in chains."

Legolas' face reddened in mingled humiliation and rage. He would find a way to make Deirdre pay for this no matter how long it took!

The first guard gestured to the other two. "Strip him, Queen Deirdre is waiting," she ordered.

Legolas fought them hard and landed several blows before they managed to strip him. They gripped his arms tightly. The first guard snapped on the other bracelet and fastened the chain. They dragged him roughly from the room.

__

It cannot get any worse, Legolas thought grimly as they reached the audience chamber and he was dragged inside. His eyes widened at the sight before him. _Yes it can! _His mind screamed. There were at least a hundred people in there and they were all staring at him. 

Legolas would have loved to retreat from the room, but the guards were in the way. He remembered something his father used to say. _You are a prince of Mirkwood; always let your bearing reflect that, _he repeated to himself. Squaring his shoulders he walked forward with a measured, calm stride as if he was entering his father's throne room.

Lecherous eyes followed him, moving over him as he went, but he ignored them. He stopped about five paces from the throne where Deirdre sat and looked directly into her eyes. His gaze said clearly: _No matter what you do you will never break me._

Deirdre's eyes showed reluctant admiration and she nodded in silent acknowledgement of the challenge. She rose and caught the chain. Pulling Legolas to her side, she turned him to face the watching crowd. "By our old laws I chose this one as my consort and the sire of my children!" she announced. "Let the revelry begin!"

The next few hours were the longest of his life. He was glad when the celebration was over, even though it meant being in Deirdre's room again. She locked the door behind them and turned to him. "You handled yourself with all the dignity of the prince you were," she remarked.

Legolas gave her a defiant look. "I am still a prince. This," he rattled the chain, "changes nothing."

Deirdre laughed. "I am going to have you again--now. You are to beautiful to resist for long," she said huskily and started towards him.

Legolas instinctively backed away and bumped into the table where the wine still was sitting. A weapon! He snatched up the bottle, ignoring the wine that spilled out all over the floor.

Deirdre stopped short and eyed him. "Do you know how expensive that vintage is?" she asked.

"Nay and I do not care in the least," Legolas retorted. He tensed to fight.

"Put that down. Be sensible and accept your fate," Deirdre said.

"I would rather not and you can kiss your ass," Legolas retorted. _Gods, I still sound like Jaisia! _He thought suddenly.

Deirdre lunged at him while he was distracted, but Legolas' quicker reflexes kicked in. He managed to avoid her grab for his wrist then hit her over the head with the bottle.

It made a hollow thud sound, like a hammer striking a melon then she collapsed to the floor. Legolas' eyes filled with shock. "If I have killed her Jaisia and I are both dead!" He groaned and knelt beside her to see if she was alive. He was relieved to find she was. Escape was not a option--he was sure the guards were posted everywhere. An idea struck him and he searched her. He was delighted when he found the key and a dagger. He unlocked his chains then dragged Deirdre over to the bed and after a brief struggle got her onto it. He stripped her then used the dagger to cut a blanket into strips. He bound her hands and feet to the bedposts then sat down. He waited for her to regain consciousness….

Once again Happy Birthday Dreamingfifi!! Hoped you liked your gift--turnabout is fair play--eh?


	17. Taken

All right everyone; on we go--sorry, this part is a little late! Non-vivid rape and drug use in this one, just so you know!

Chapter 17--Taken

Legolas realized he was still nude. Shaking his head, he looked for his clothes. His shirt was ruined, but his leggings were all right. He pulled them on then sat down again. He glanced at his unconscious tormentor. He didn't know exactly what he was going to do. He would never kill a helpless victim though she deserved it.

Two hours passed and Legolas was half asleep when he heard a moan. Deirdre stirred, trying to touch her head. Her eyes opened fast when she realized she couldn't move. Legolas stood and moved to her side where he could see him, toying with the dagger.

"You made a mistake by not killing me, golden one. You will be sorry," Deirdre hissed.

"I could easily remedy that. How do you like the taste of your own medicine? It is not so amusing now, is it?" Legolas asked.

Deirdre silently cursed herself for underestimating the Elf. She forced herself to leer at him. "This way I am ready to take you," she smirked.

Legolas punched her in the stomach, driving the breath out of her. "You are not in the position to take anyone," he sneered. He turned away from her disdainfully and began to look around the room.

Deirdre began trying to free her hands. The knots were well done, but she was skilled at escaping bonds. Her consort would be in for a surprise. She smirked as she felt the bonds loosen.

Legolas paused by the window and gazed out for a long moment before walking back over. Just as he reached her side someone knocked at the door. Legolas brought the dagger to her throat. "Tell them to go away," he hissed.

"Just a moment!" Deirdre called. Suddenly her hand clamped shut on Legolas' wrist and twisted.

Legolas cried out sharply in pain and the dagger fell from his hand then he was yanked forward and Deirdre's fist crashed into his temple. His world shattered into darkness as he fell.

Deirdre freed herself completely and shrugged into a robe before going to the door. She opened it. "What is it?" she asked.

The servant bowed and offered her a dark blue vial. "I brought what you requested, Queen Deirdre," he said.

Deirdre took it. "You may go," she said and closed the door. She walked back over and picked up the dagger. Seizing Legolas by the hair, she dragged him onto the bed. She opened the vial and poured the contents down his throat before stripping him again. She took off her robe and joined him in the bed.

Legolas groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He opened his eyes to see Deirdre leaning over him. Suddenly she was kissing him hungrily. Legolas' entire body jerked as her hands moved over him. The slightest touch seared him.

Deirdre pulled back. "Hello, golden one. It is time to start on those heirs I mentioned. I gave you an aphrodisiac. It will make you a little more pliable. You will not have the will to stop me now, so relax and enjoy it" she whispered.

Legolas opened his mouth to protest, but didn't get a chance as she started kissing him again. Her hands moved over him, touch, stroking, and pinching. He cried out in a mixture of protest and pleasure.

Finally it was over. Deirdre rolled to his side and drew him to her. "You are beautiful when you are in the throes of passion, my golden treasure," she whispered. "Our children will be the most beautiful in Tyr Gyleth."

"I hate you. I wish I had killed you when I had the chance," Legolas panted.

"You will be punished for that little stunt tomorrow. Sleep now. You will need all your strength," Deirdre said. She drew him to her, making sure he was pinned so he couldn't get loose.

Legolas found he didn't have the strength to fight her. He slipped helplessly into reverie though he fought to stay awake….

So what did you think? This ok? I wasn't sure! R/R please!!!


	18. Punishment and Plotting

Things have been awful hectic in my life lately. Here's the next part. Glad that you're all enjoying it!!

Chapter 18--Punishment and Plotting

The sun shining in his face awaked Legolas. He stretched luxuriously then remembered. He looked over his shoulder and was relieved to see that Deirdre wasn't there. He got up slowly and looked for his leggings. They were gone, but some of the plain clothes from his pack lay on a chair. Legolas sighed and got dressed. He would have loved a bath, but it was obvious that was not going to be offered. He had just finished when Deirdre walked in.

"Good morning, Legolas. Sorry I did not wake you. After the rather busy night we had I thought it best to let you sleep," Deirdre said. "I am glad you are awake and dressed. We are to move to different chambers that are more to my tastes."

Legolas gave her an icy look and turned to walk away. Deirdre caught his arm. "Get your hands off me," he said sharply.

"We have one other thing to deal with. You have a punishment coming to you for last night's little escapade," Deirdre said silkily.

"Why? Having your hands all over me last night was punishment enough," Legolas retorted.

"My hands will all over you often. Remember that your place here is under me, so to speak," Deirdre smirked. She began to drag him out the door. She took him to the castle entrance where two more woman guards waited. Once more a length of chain was fastened to the gold cuffs.

"Bring him," Deirdre ordered, striding off. The guards seized Legolas by the arms and followed. Soon they came to what looked like the center of the city. In the middle of the square was a platform with a tall pole in the center. Deirdre walked up the steps then stepped aside.

The guards pulled Legolas onto the platform then over to the pole. The chains were placed over a hook in the pole. The hook was so high that Legolas had to stand on his toes. 

Legolas' eyes widened in horror when one of the guards picked up a whip shook it out then cracked it. Even worse Legolas noticed a crowd was gathering around the platform.

Deirdre came up beside him and took the whip. "I will at least show the mercy of carrying out the whipping myself," she said.

"Do not expect me to thank you for that or this humiliation!" Legolas retorted.

"Keep a civil tongue in your head or be silent. You do not want extra lashes for your insolence," Deirdre warned.

Legolas bit back a comment and flinched when one of the guards ripped his shirt from his back. _Now I know why only my traveling clothes had been laid out, _he thought bitterly.

Deirdre turned to the crowd. "This slave has been sentenced to ten lashes for disobedience and defiance," she announced. She returned to Legolas and forced a thick strip of leather between his teeth. "Bite down on this," she said. She raised the whip and slashed it down across his shoulders.

Legolas' whole body jerked with the force of the blow, but somehow he managed not to scream at the searing pain that tore through him.

* Meanwhile*

Jaisia was horribly worried about Legolas. She had tried to connect to him last night, but hadn't been able too. She reached out for his mind again and nearly screamed as pain shot through her. They were whipping him!! She couldn't get through to his coherent thoughts. The pain blocked it, but Jaisia allowed herself to share it. She hoped it would help him bear it. She felt his pain and humiliation as if it were her own. When it was over her back burned as if she'd been whipped and she was crying. At that moment Jaisia was filled with resolve. (Do not worry, little brother, I will find a way to free us both) she thought just before Legolas closed the link.

Legolas was barely conscious by the time they returned to the castle. He was laid facedown on a soft mattress then he heard the door close. The pain was intolerable and it was pulling him into the healing sleep whether he wished it or not. Legolas had no argument though. He closed his eyes and allowed the comforting darkness to take him. 

Deirdre entered the room with water, herbs, and bandages. She checked and sighed when she realized he was asleep. "I had to do it, golden one. It is best you learn to obey now to spare you pain later. Once the Centaur is dead you will know that it is no use resisting. You will accept your place," she said. She began carefully cleansing the deep lash marks….

Deirdre doesn't know Jaisia and Legolas to well, does she? She'll find out soon enough--Right? R/R please!!!


	19. Clever Mare

Don't fret. All will go well--hopefully. Don't grind your teeth or hit anyone Alida!!!

Chapter 19--Clever Mare

The guard walked down the hall, carrying a bowl. she paused in front of the cell and looked inside. The Centaur stood at the back wall. "I brought your food, horse," she said. She unlocked the door and started to open it.

That was when Jaisia moved. She charged, slamming into the door and sending it and the guard flying. A quick blow to the prone guard's head with her hoof finished the unpleasant business. She headed down the hall, wincing when her hooves clopped loudly on the stone floor. The guardroom was empty. She'd learned by listening that only one guard was in the small jail at night.

Her gear laid on the floor at one side of the room and she grabbed it then she noticed a couple pairs of worn leather boots. That gave her an idea. She stepped into the boots, covering her hooves then took a few steps to see if they would stay on. The boots seemed like they wouldn't fall off and she nodded triumphantly. At least now she would be quieter. She was free for now, but how was she going to help Legolas?

__

Maybe he is awake now, she thought. (Legolas, little brother. Can you hear me?) she asked.

(Jaisia, I hear you) Legolas replied.

(You sound strange. Are you all right?) Jaisia asked.

(Yes, it is just the drug that I was given for the pain) Legolas replied.

(Good, I have escaped from the cell. I am coming for you) she said.

(Nay, do not! She is in the next room. You must get out and go to Minas Tirith for help) Legolas said.

(I cannot leave you here!) Jaisia protested.

(I am not the one she plans to execute this evening. You must flee here and get Aragorn) Legolas said.

(With your help we could reach Kai and tell him. He would tell Aragorn then they would be on their way here immediately) Jaisia suggested.

(It will not work. I can barely keep focused enough to link with you. We both have to be completely clear minded to reach Kai. The only choice is for you to escape and bring help) Legolas said. Suddenly the link was severed.

(Legolas? Legolas!) Jaisia called, but it was no use. The link was broken. Jaisia knew Legolas was right, but she also knew that she would not leave the city without her little brother, no matter what the danger to herself was. She left the jail to look for a place to hide until she came up with a plan.

The darkness helped Jaisia move around unseen as the boots on her hooves kept her from being heard. She finally wandered into the poorer section of the town where there were many abandoned houses. She choose one and went inside. She hoped she would be safe there while she tried to think of a way to get to Legolas so they could escape together.

*Meanwhile*

Deirdre entered the bedchamber to find Legolas asleep, eyes open in reverie. She was glad to see it. She checked the ugly cuts the lashes had left and shook her head. She couldn't believe how quickly they were healing. She stroked his long blonde hair, delighted by how soft and silky it was. 

Legolas stirred uneasily at her touch then his eyes lost their empty glaze. He jerked away. "Do not touch me!" he protested, backing off as far as he could.

"You are acting like a nervous virgin, golden one. I will wait until your back heals before I take you again. I can be patient for we will have plenty of time. I have put off the Centaur's execution until then as well. I want you to see her die so you will know that you are alone here," Deirdre said.

Legolas glared at her, eyes sparking with rage.

"If you had a dagger, you would go for my throat. I see it in your eyes. I know how much you hate me. You will adapt. You must adapt," Deirdre said. A knock sounded on the door. Deirdre went to get it. "ESCAPED!!!! How could she have escaped!! Do not waste time you fool! Capture her, find her!!" she yelled and stormed back into the room.

Legolas took one look at her enraged expression and started laughing. You were not as clever as you thought. She is long gone by now. You should have just let us leave," he said.

"Shut up, damn you!!" Deirdre yelled and hit him across the face, bloodying his nose.

Legolas didn't care. He kept laughing despite the pain.

Deirdre cursed him and stormed from the room, locking the door behind her…….

Dreamingfifi gets credit for this chapter's title I got it from her review on chapter 17.…..R/R everyone!!


	20. A Woman Scorned

To Odd-I-See, thanks, I've already started on the rewrite, but of course it will be much different though also some things will be the same…have you read the whole series? Just wondered…

Chapter 20--A Woman Scorned

All too soon for Legolas' taste Deirdre returned and it was obvious she was still furious. Legolas watched her warily as she stormed across the room. "Damned fools, how could they let her escape? If they do not find her heads will roll!!" she growled.

Legolas fought back laughter, knowing it would be a bad idea to laugh now. Inwardly he was immensely enjoying her discomfort.

Deirdre suddenly glared at him. "I know you think this amusing," she growled and stalked over to stand in front of him. "Know this, you will never leave here alive. If a force comes from Gondor to free you I will cut your throat and throw your corpse from the wall. I swear it," she hissed.

Legolas couldn't quite hide a shudder at her words, especially since she meant it. He refused to back off though. "Then kill me now for I will never be yours," he challenged.

"No, my golden treasure, you do not get off so easily. You will live until they come so I may enjoy your body," Deirdre said. Suddenly she seemed to switch thoughts. "Stand up, I did not give you permission to remain seated in my presence!" She didn't bother to wait for Legolas to stand. She dragged him roughly to his feet by his hair.

Legolas winced as his hair was yanked then he was being dragged across the room and into the bath chamber.

Once inside, Deirdre let go of his hair. "You are filthy and I cannot abide filth. Take off your clothes!" she ordered. She yelled impatiently for a servant as she stalked out of the room.

Before long servants brought water and filled the tub then laid out towels and soap. After they were done Deirdre ordered them out then glared at Legolas. "I told you to remove your clothes!" she yelled.

Legolas was clad in just his leggings and he was not going to meekly remove them for her. "Nay, I will not," he said.

"What?" Deirdre asked in a dangerously soft voice.

Legolas lifted his chin proudly. "I said nay," he repeated.

"Damn you, you have no rights here. You belong to me and I may do whatever I wish to you! Do as I said or I promise you that I will hurt you!" Deirdre shouted. She stormed over to him.

Legolas knew he was in for a beating or worse, but he still refused to back down. "Nay," he said. It was then he noted that her breath reeked of alcohol.

Deirdre's fist lashed out, catching him in the jaw and sending Legolas sprawling then her foot slammed into his ribs, loud snaps told Legolas that some ribs were broken. That didn't stop her. She kept pounding and kicking him until Legolas lost consciousness. Deirdre stopped then and stood staring down at the battered Elf for a long minute before cursing and storming out of the room.

Legolas woke up still on the floor of the bath chamber. He wasn't sure how long he'd been lying there, but he was sure it had been some time. He painfully rose, wincing as broken bones grated, and made his way into the next room.

Deirdre was sitting in the parlor of the suite. She looked at Legolas and stood. "We need to go into the bedroom so you can lie down on the bed. Your ribs need to be tended," she said.

Legolas hesitated.

"Do not fight me on this. I do not want one of your ribs to puncture a lung. Just do it," Deirdre sighed.

Legolas went into the bedroom with Deirdre close behind. "Get on the bed," Deirdre ordered.

Legolas decided struggling wasn't worth risking a punctured lung and obeyed.

Deirdre brought supplies over to the bedside and went to work. "I really did not mean to hurt you so severely, golden one. I lost my temper and I guess I had a little to much to drink," she said. She helped him sit up then wrapped his ribs tightly. After she was finished she laid him back down and gave him a draught for the pain. "The liquid I gave you will kill the pain and make you sleep. Rest, I will be back soon," she said and left.

__

I am in so much trouble. I hope Jaisia escapes and gets back to Gondor alright, he thought before the drug sucked him under……

Deirdre is a dangerous woman. Don't you think? We'll get back to Jaisia in the next part…R/R please.


	21. Both Together or None at All

Yeah, Deirdre is a psychopath and it will get worse before I let it get better…*Evil Laughter and Plot Bunnies Hide Under Bed* 

Chapter 21--Both Together or None at All

Jaisia awoke from a restless doze. She had been hiding in the abandoned house for two weeks. At night she slipped out to swipe food and try to find a way to get into the castle and free Legolas. It seemed hopeless. She was one against many and the castle was guarded, but she was determined to get inside. They would both escape together or not at all. She hadn't tried to reach Legolas again. She knew he'd be furious to find she was still in the city instead of heading to Gondor. Minas Tirith was so far away and she couldn't bear to leave him.

By now Jaisia had gotten familiar with the rounds the guards did and avoided them easily. The leather boots on her hooves muffled noise very well. One night she made an interesting discovery. An opening covered with a grate. It couldn't be opened from the outside, but maybe it could be pried open. It was rather low and Jaisia would have to crawl to get in. She thought it might be a sewer opening from the smell, but it was a way to enter. 

*Meanwhile*

Legolas's ribs had healed, but he was tired of being indoors. He spent long hours locked in the room while Deirdre was busy and he hated it. A key turned in the lock and the door opened. Legolas turned to face the door, glaring.

Deirdre entered the room and locked the door behind her. She was carrying several bundles, which she laid on a chair before looking at him. "I do not like the look on your face, golden one," she said.

"I do not like being caged in this room either!" Legolas retorted.

"If you gave me your oath that you would not flee I would give you more freedom and access to the garden," Deirdre said.

Legolas turned on his heel and went to the room's barred window. He could not swear that to her. He kept his word once it was given and he fully intended to flee at his first opportunity. Footsteps came up behind him and he stiffened.

"I would treat you like the Prince you are if you would accept your place at my side. Others who saw you at the gathering envy my good fortune at processing you. No one will touch you, but me for I will not share you and they all know that," Deirdre said softly. She brushed his hair over his left shoulder and kissed the nape of his neck. "Your ribs have healed so there is no reason to wait any longer. Come," she whispered.

Legolas spun and shoved her away. Caught off guard she stumbled back a couple steps. "I am not your plaything and I resent being treating as one. You leave me imprisoned here for hours without so much as a book to pass the hours then expect me to fall into your arms. I do have a mind as well as a body," he snapped. He braced himself for her reaction.

Deirdre stared at him then actually laughed. "Such spirit, I like that," she laughed. She went over to the bundles and picked one up, then tossed it to him. All of these bundles are yours and there will be much more to come," she said.

Legolas opened the bundle to find it contained white legging and a soft shirt made of blue silk. "So now you think you can buy my affections? That is nearly as insulting as treating me like a plaything," he said.

"You will have nothing except what I give you. If you do not want the clothes, fine. It will not bother me if you have to walk around naked. I am sure my future visitors will enjoy it too. It is your decision, my beautiful consort," Deirdre said. "Put them on or shall I help you?'

Legolas glared at her and obeyed, then faced her proudly, head held high.

"Magnificent, you are magnificent, truly a golden treasure," Deirdre said, "but one more thing is needed to complete the image." She picked up another bundle and opened it, the circlet Gimli had made! She walked over and slid it into place. "Perfect; come." She took his arm and pulled him gently from the room.

*Back To Jaisia*

That evening Jaisia returned to the grate with tools she had *borrowed* from a blacksmith's shop. The guards rarely came here; probably believing the grate was determent enough, so she figured she would be left mostly undisturbed. She chose a tool from the bundle and went to work. _Be strong, little brother. I am coming, _she thought…

Deirdre switching moods so fast, doesn't she? R/R please…..


	22. Gilded Cage

Ugh, not one of my better days. I have been on edge all day…sorry this wasn't up sooner. FF.net was down and I couldn't get on….

Chapter 22--Gilded Cage

Deirdre kept a tight grip on Legolas's arm as they walked down the hall. She was smiling slightly, obviously up to something.

They came to a room and Deirdre ushered him inside. Once inside Legolas looked around. The room had bookshelves on every wall as well as a large desk with parchment, quills, and ink on it. There were three comfortable-looking cushioned chairs too. "You had a fair complaint and I am not always a bitch you know," Deirdre said. She gestured to the shelves. "Help yourself. I have paperwork to do." She released his arm and sat down at the desk.

Legolas gave her a flustered look. She changed behavior so radically and often that he never knew what to expect. He decided to give it more thought later and enjoy this while it was offered. He walked over to one of the bookshelves and began looking at the titles.

Finally he found a thick book of tales and ballads. He took the book down and sat in the chair that was furthest away from her. He was soon engrossed in the book.

Deirdre glanced up and smiled slightly. It looked like it had worked, perhaps there was hope after all. She returned to her work.

It was getting dark when Deirdre put everything away. She looked over at Legolas who was still reading the book. "Legolas, it is time to go to our chamber," she said.

Legolas looked up. "This changes nothing, you realize," he said.

"I know. I just hope that I am not going to have to carry you back kicking and screaming," Deirdre said.

"I do not kick and scream. I will go back of my free will," Legolas said. He closed the book and rose to put it back.

"Bring it along. I do not mind," Deirdre said. She led the way back to the royal chambers. 

The room had been cleaned and candles lit. Wine, fruit and cheese sat on the table. Vases filled with flowers had been placed everywhere adding their scents to the sitting room.

Deirdre closed the door behind them and locked it. She went over to the table and filled two goblets with wine. She handed one to Legolas. "This is excellent, one of our finest vintages. The new royal chambers are beautiful, are they not?" she remarked.

"A gilded cage is still a cage, no matter how fine," Legolas said flatly. He set the goblet down without so much as tasting the wine.

"You are hard to please," Deirdre frowned.

"I would be very pleased if I was given my freedom," Legolas returned.

"I am sorry, my golden treasure. That is the one thing that I will not give you," Deirdre said.

"Then we have nothing to say to one another," Legolas said and started to walk into the next room.

Deirdre hurled her goblet across the room and seized Legolas roughly by the shoulder. She spun him around to face her. "I have been good to you and yet you snub me. I am Queen Deirdre now and I will be obeyed!" she growled.

"Nay, you are a murderer who killed her sister for a throne. You are no queen that I will acknowledge," Legolas said defiantly.

Deirdre gripped both his shoulders tightly enough to bruise. "You are dangerously close to another whipping for your arrogance, Elf. Keep your place," she warned.

"Then whip me, but know this I will be slave to no one be they male or female. That will not change no matter what you do to me," Legolas said coldly.

Deirdre's face was reddening more with rage at each word. "You will pay for this. I will not take defiance from you, a bed slave!!" she growled.

"Bed slave am I? Well, that is the only way you will ever lay your foul hands on me!" Legolas shot back.

"My foul hands are not the worst of what will be laid on you tonight, my slave consort. I promise you that," Deirdre purred. Her voice was dangerously soft and filled with menace.

Legolas mentally prepared himself for the pain he was sure was coming at her hands. He was completely caught of guard when Deirdre released him and walked out of the room. The door locked behind her…

Oooh, this isn't good and I made a cliffy!!! Yay me!! R/R please!!!


	23. Blind and Deaf

Now that I can upload again it's time for more of this tail-I mean tale. Thanks to my reviewers!!!

Chapter 23--Blind and Deaf

It wasn't long before Legolas heard two sets of footsteps coming towards the royal suite. He watched warily as the door was unlocked and opened. Two guards entered the room and stalked towards him.

Legolas backed off a couple paces though there was really no place for him to go. He was seized and led from the room. They went down for several levels until they came to a floor that was obviously rarely used. Cobwebs and dust were everywhere. There was one door that was clean and he was dragged through it.

Deirdre gave him a rather cruel smile. "I have thought of a most interesting punishment for you, golden one," she said and stepped aside.

Legolas swallowed when he saw what was behind her. It looked unnervingly similar to the coffins Humans buried their dead in.

Deirdre smiled, catching some of his unease. "Ever wondered what it is like to be buried alive, Legolas?" she asked. "Trapped, barely able to move, knowing that you will soon run out of air?" She stroked the cushioned interior of the box. Still smiling, she walked over to Legolas. "Do not worry. I will not leave you in there to suffocate. There is ways for air to get in, but who knows when I will feel like releasing you. Ah well, you will just have to endure it until then," she smirked.

Legolas couldn't stop himself from pulling back against the guards hold when she approached. "Nay," he protested, trying to get loose.

Deirdre ignored him and blindfolded him then put some sort of cloth into his ears, rendering him blind and deaf. "Put him in," she ordered.

Legolas struggled as his arms were bound tightly to his sides and he was lifted off his feet. He was laid down again and he could feel the cushions pressing against him.

Deirdre watched coolly as the box was closed and locked then she left the room, gesturing for the guards to follow.

Legolas was more terrified then he had ever been in his life. He couldn't move, couldn't see and couldn't hear. He didn't know if the box was open or closed or if Deirdre was still there watching him. A scream rose in his throat, but he forced it back. He wouldn't break. He could bear it, he could!!

*Meanwhile*

Jaisia sighed in relief as she examined the grate. It was finally open. She hid the *borrowed* tools in some thick bushes then wormed her way into the opening. It smelt even worse inside, but she ignored it. She closed the grate behind her the best she could. She started to move up the tunnel when it hit her. Terror, helplessness, near panic, she got an image of a coffin like box and then darkness and silence. "Little brother, no! Hold on, I am coming..just hold on," she whispered. Suddenly she didn't care if Legolas was going to be angry because she was still in the city. (Legolas, be calm. You are not alone. I am here) she said.

(Jaisia, I cannot see, I cannot hear, I cannot move!) Legolas said. His mental voice revealed the depths of his terror.

(I am here, little brother. You are not alone. I am with you. Listen to my voice, just my voice. I am coming to free you and we will go back to Minas Tirith for a couple days then we will go back to visit my clan. We will have a nice, relaxing visit and play with our nephews. How does that sound?) Jaisia soothed. She felt Legolas relaxing in response. (She is just trying to make you snap. You are stronger then that. Sleep, Legolas sleep. Let time pass and be strong for a little longer.) The mind link softened and Jaisia knew that he slept. She was still worried though. He was so afraid that he had never even mentioned her presence here when she should be on her way to Gondor for help. "I will kill you for what you are doing to him, Deirdre," she vowed.

So what you think? Maybe he'll be free soon. Isn't that an awful torture for an Elf? Makes me shudder myself!!! R/R please….


	24. Close Calls

All right, here we go and thanks for the suggestion Dreamingfifi. I like that idea…

Chapter 24--Close Calls

Deirdre entered the room where the box was with two guards. Unlocking it, she opened the lid and stepped back. "Take him out of there," she ordered. "Perhaps after twelve hours he is ready to be more compliant." 

The guards lifted him out with some difficulty. He wasn't even trying to help. "He is dead weight, my Queen," one guard said.

Deirdre frowned and moved forward. She took the cloth from his ears then removed the blindfold. She checked for a heartbeat, which was there, and then she brought her hand in front of his mouth to make sure he was breathing. She was a bit concerned, had he suffocated?

Suddenly Legolas's eyes opened and his head snapped forward. His teeth sank into her hand, drawing blood.

"Owww!!" Deirdre yelled. She hit Legolas across the face with her free hand, which loosened his grip, allowing her to pull her hand free. She cursed when she saw the deep bite mark and glared at him. "Biting is hardly the way for a Prince to act," she complained.

"Sorry, I would have punched you, but--" Legolas trailed off and nodded at his bound arms.

"So you would hit a lady?" Deirdre asked.

"Nay, I would never hit a *lady*," Legolas said.

Deirdre's face reddened as she deciphered the insult in his words. "Do you need to be put back in there another twelve hours?" she demanded. "Hold your tongue or I will do it."

Legolas glared at her, but he didn't respond. He couldn't deny that he didn't want to go back into that thing.

"Better, take him back to the royal suite. Bath and put on the clothes that have been left for you, golden one. Do not test me. Remember that the box is here and I will not hesitate to have you locked in again if you displease me," Deirdre ordered.

The guards led Legolas back to the suite, untied his arms then left, locking the doors behind him.

Legolas sighed and went into the separate bathing room. He would do what he was bid for now and wait for Jaisia to come. He prayed she wouldn't get caught again. He stripped off the clothes and tossed them carelessly on the floor. The circlet he laid on the table before he stepped into the tub. He sighed as the steaming water engulfed him, relaxing stiff, sore muscles. He wondered what Deirdre had planned for him next. (Jaisia?) He asked.

(I am here. Are you all right?) Jaisia asked.

(Aye, she released me. Why are you not on your way to Minas Tirith like you should have been?) Legolas asked.

(I could not leave you in her hands. Minas Tirith is months away. I was afraid of what she might do to you. I am sorry, little brother) Jaisia said.

(Do not be, I would have never been able to bear that horrid box if it had not been for you. Just be careful. I am sure you will be killed on sight this time. Do not let them catch you) Legolas said.

(I will be. Do you want to try to reach Kai again?) Jaisia asked.

Deirdre's threat to kill him if anyone came to help him filled Legolas's mind, but he hid it from Jaisia. (I think that is a good idea) he said. They concentrated together and it worked. 

(Jaisia, Legolas, what is going on? We were all getting worried. Are you on your way back?) Kai demanded.

(Afraid not) Legolas said. Together they explained everything that had happened and that was still happening.

(Damn, I will tell Aragorn and we will see what can be done to get you. I am sure Aragorn will gather an armed force and come as fast as possible. Hold on!) Kai said. They released the link.

Just then Legolas heard the sitting room door open and shut. (She is back. I am closing the link. Be careful, little sister) he said.

(You too and do not lose hope. I am here and I am coming) Jaisia said then the link closed.

The bathing chamber door opened and Deirdre was standing in the doorway, staring at him. A possessive smile spread across her face and she entered the room….

Sigh, at least Kai and Aragorn will know what is going on, but what is Deirdre going to do now? R/R please-Thank you!!!


	25. Stand Strong

Not much luck on getting out of there yet, poor Legolas…It must be frustrating…

Chapter 25--Stand Strong

"I returned at the right time," Deirdre said. She moved closer to the tub.

Legolas frowned at her. "You could at least allow me to bathe in private," he said.

"Why? This is much more pleasurable. Continue, unless you would like me to wash you. I would be pleased to be of service," Deirdre smirked.

Legolas glared at her, but did what she'd commanded. After washing his hair, he reached for the towel that had been lying next to the tub, but it wasn't there. Cursing under his breath, he shoved his hair out of his eyes and looked for the towel. He found Deirdre standing there, holding it where he couldn't reach it. "Do you mind?" he scowled.

"Not at all. Stand up, golden one and come ," Deirdre ordered.

Legolas glared at her. "I will not," he retorted.

"Really? Does that mean you are refusing to obey? You know what the consequences are for that," Deirdre said. She smiled. "Your choice, my beauty."  
  
Legolas fought down a shudder of revulsion at the thought then steeled himself. He stood and stepped out of the tub.

"That is better, now come here, Legolas. I will tend you, golden one," Deirdre said. She frowned when he didn't move towards her right away. "Come, Legolas. Do not make me come to you."

Legolas took a deep breath and walked gracefully towards her, forcing himself to ignore the way her eyes moved over him. He stopped directly in front of her.

Deirdre began drying him off with the towel, lingering over it much longer then necessary then she turned her attention to his hair. "I can be gentle, love. Submit to me, obey me and you will never want for anything," she purred in his ear.

Legolas refused to speak. He stood motionless and allowed her to continue. He was relieved when she was finished. "May I dress now that you have gotten a good look?" he asked calmly, distantly.

Deirdre frowned and tossed the towel aside. "No, I have decided on a change of plans for this evening," she said. She pulled Legolas into the bedchamber and flung him down on the bed. She was furious when Legolas refused to struggle or respond to her no matter what she did. Finally she gave up, dressed and stormed from the suite. The outer door slammed and locked behind her.

Legolas smiled, rather bitterly. "Got you," he muttered. He was sure she'd be back all to soon to lock him up again. _Hurry, Jaisia, _he thought. Legolas rose slowly and glanced around for something to put on. He finally spotted the robe Deirdre had given him and shrugged it on. He went to the window and opened the shutters. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the sun and cool breeze on his skin.

*In The Sewer* 

Jaisia glared at the bars that blocked her way then examined the lock. She nodded to herself and took out a piece of wire that she'd also *borrowed* from the blacksmith. She began trying to pick the lock like Legolas had shown her.. A soft click told her she had been successful and she pushed open the door with a triumphant smirk. She was in a normal corridor now. The sewer was under the floor. She was grateful for that. She was sure she'd never get the stench out of her nose. She walked down the corridor which was dusty and cobwebby. After awhile she began to notice doors in walls. She stopped as one in particular caught her attention.

It was clean and the hinges were oiled. It looked used. Jaisia tried the door and found it was locked. She took out the bit of wire and went to work on it. She knew that she was wasting time, but she felt that something was odd about this. It took a long time, but she finally succeeded and pushed the door open. She was delighted to see their weapons tossed carelessly in a corner then she saw the battered and unconscious woman chained to the wall…..

Three guesses who Jaisia found! I bet you'll only need one though!!! R/R please!!!


	26. Discoveries

Sigh, boy am I glad Easter is over--the plot bunnies spent the whole day singing Easter songs!! Ugh, here's the next part of the tale…

Chapter 26--Discoveries

Jaisia approached the chained woman cautiously. She wasn't certain what to do. 

Just then the woman moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She stared at Jaisia. "Who are you?!" she asked.

"I am Jaisia, a emissary from Minas Tirith," Jaisia replied. "Who are you?"

"Kendra, the true Queen of Tir Gyleth. My second eldest sister Jacinth staged my death and imprisoned me down here," she said.

"She is dead. Deirdre has taken the throne and she has taken my brother as her consort against his will," Jaisia growled.

"Deirdre, Queen?" Kendra said. "She is bedding a Centaur?!" She sounded horrified.

"He is my brother by adoption." Sighing a bit at the delay, Jaisia told her everything Legolas had told her through their mind link. "She is hurting him more then she knows. He will die if he is trapped here too long. Wood Elves are close to nature and need to be around it to survive. I have to get him," she concluded.

"Free me and I will help. The guards are loyal to the Queen and by our laws I am Queen as long as I live," Kendra said.

Jaisia went to work on the shackles. "Speaking of which why are you still alive?" she asked.

"Jacinth wanted me alive to witness her triumph," Kendra said.

"Well, she sure messed up. Does Deirdre know you are alive?" Jaisia said. She got one shackle open and went to the next one.

"I am not sure. I have only seen one guard who brings food and water once a day," Kendra said. She scowled. "He will not let me die because," Kendra's voice trailed off.

"I can guess why he keeps you alive," Jaisia said. She felt rather sorry for her.

*Meanwhile*

Legolas tensed when he heard the outer door open and shut then lock. He stayed where he was and heard the person enter the bedchamber.

"Are you planning to jump, golden one? You would not survive," Deirdre said.

"So have you come to take me back to the box to imprison me again?" Legolas asked.

"I should, but I will not," Deirdre said. She came up directly behind him so her breath was against his neck then wrapped her arms around his waist. "This is your home now. Can you not accept that and me? I think it would be easy for me to love you," she said. "Can you not find it within yourself to love me?"

"You order my sister's death. Take me against my will and torture me and you ask such a thing?" Legolas said. "You should know the answer to that question."

"Insolent Elf, you make me so angry. I will have you, no matter what your feelings are," Deirdre said. She stormed back into the sitting room. 

Legolas could hear wine being poured and his heart filled with hope as an idea came to mind. All he needed was for Deirdre to drink herself into a stupor then perhaps he could escape. Hiding his feelings, he went into the sitting room.

Deirdre was refilling her goblet. She glared at him and drained the goblet in one motion. "What do you want? I am busy; consort. Go back to our bed and wait," she ordered. She pointed at the robe he still wore. "I want that discarded on the floor between the bedroom door and our bed. If it is not you will have earned a beating."

Legolas went back to the bedroom, but he did not remove the robe. He made himself as comfortable as he could in a chair and waited. After two and a half hours Legolas heard a thump of a wine bottle hitting the floor and a thud as something heavier hit the floor. He looked out the bedroom to see Deirdre out cold on the floor. This was his chance to escape!! He quickly got dressed in his older leathers he found in an unlocked trunk and grabbed the circlet Gimli had made him. He headed for the door. Suddenly a hand seized his ankle and he fell on his face.

"There is a harsh punishment for attempting to escape, my golden treasure. I intend to inflict all of it," Deirdre said.

Legolas knew then that he had been tricked. Deirdre was quite sober and he sensed he was in serious trouble for his botched escape attempt….

So what will happen next? What will she do to Legolas?? We will see in the next chapter…Dun, Dun, Dun…R/R please!!!!!


	27. Punishment

Not much to say today, been running in circles since yesterday…sigh.

Chapter 27--Punishment

Deirdre's grip tightened on his ankle and she began to drag him towards her despite his desperate struggles. Once he was close enough she punched him viciously in the stomach. The blow drove the breath from his body. She stood, looking down at him.

Legolas was curled into a ball, clutching at his stomach and gasping for breath. Blackness danced in his vision as he fought to stay conscious. 

Deirdre seized Legolas by the hair and dragged him to his feet. "I am going to hurt you, badly, for that little attempt," she warned. She hit him in the jaw, sending him back to the floor then kicked him viciously in the small of his back. She dragged him to his feet once more. "I will make sure you never leave here, Legolas. I will see you dead first," she snarled. She flung Legolas across the room hard.

Legolas slammed into the wall then fell to the floor, dazed. He saw Deirdre come towards him with a dagger.

Deirdre straddled Legolas and pinned him down. She laid the flat of the dagger blade against his cheek. "Shall I cut off the tip of one of your ears or perhaps take one of your eyes?" she purred. "No, why mar such beauty. I have a different plan." She rose, pulling Legolas to his feet and dragging him out of the suite. They went down several flights of stairs into a dungeon!

Legolas tried to pull back, but Deirdre dragged him forward despite it. They entered a torture chamber. A burly woman waited there. "Good evening, Tessa. I brought you a new subject. My consort needs a lesson about escape attempts," Deirdre said.

"Of course, my Queen and I will not mar him, I swear," Tessa said. She seized Legolas's arm as Deirdre released him. She dragged Legolas to the wall and chained him securely to it, feet apart and hands at shoulder level.

"I leave him in your capable hands. I will return for him later," Deirdre said and left.

Tessa studied Legolas. "Too bad I cannot permanently damage you. It limits my options somewhat, but I will think of something," she said. She moved over to a fire pit and withdrew a red-hot poker from the coals. "Hmm, this will be a good start." She walked back and held the poker close to Legolas's face, so he could feel the heat. Suddenly she pressed the poker to his chest. 

It sizzled and Legolas could feel his skin burning. The smell was sickening, but Legolas fought against a scream. 

Tessa kept applying the poker until it was cool then returned it to the coals. "You are strong. I like it when they are strong," she said.

Legolas panted, trying to force away the pain. 

Tessa moved in again and studied his hands then grinned. She began to break his fingers one by one. She watched his face intently as she did so, watching for a reaction. She was disappointed when he kept from screaming, but she seemed pleased also. She nodded and went over to a table and began rummaging about. She returned with a basket of bone needles and began jabbing them into his skin.

It hurt though not near as much as it had when she'd broke his fingers. Suddenly agony tore through him and this time he did scream as flame seemed to shoot through his body. He twisted in his bonds as the pain increased.

Tessa held up one of the needles to reveal some kind of liquid. "The poison will not kill, but it will make you wish you were dead. I will be back in an hour or two," Tessa said and left.

Legolas thrashed uselessly against his bonds as screams were wrenched from him, even though he tried to keep them in. Finally the pain from the poison, the burns and the broken fingers were too much for Legolas to bear and he fainted. His final prayer was that he wouldn't wake up.

*Meanwhile*

Jaisia and Kendra were making their way through the rarely used halls to find the way into the castle proper, leaving the lone guard in the cell after Jaisia had killed him.

"Hold on, little brother. Soon you will be free and we can go home," Jaisia whispered…..

I'm not great at torture scenes. I don't get really vivid..hope this was okay…R/R please!!


	28. A Sister's Love

I'm glad the last chapter was okay. Those can be hard. Thanks to all my reviewers. 

Chapter 28--A Sister's Love

Eventually Jaisia and Kendra reached a barred door. "This leads into the dungeon. It is probably the best way, but it is locked," she said.

"I can fix that," Jaisia said. She took out the wire and picked the lock then pushed the door open. They headed down the hallway.

"Where does this lead?" Jaisia asked.

"To what used to be a torture chamber, but I refused to use it. Such things should not be used," Kendra said.

As they continued down the hall torches were lining the walls making it more light. They could see a large chamber. "That will be the old torture chamber then we will be very close to where we can enter the castle," Kendra said. When they entered the chamber they got quite a surprise and stopped short.

"I thought this wasn't being used anymore!" Jaisia gasped.

"Evidently the new Queen thought differently," Kendra said.

Jaisia looked around the room at the various instruments of torture then saw something that she had not expected. "Legolas!" she cried. She rushed to his side, forgetting everything else. When she got close enough to see the extent of his injuries tears poured down her face. "Little brother, what has she allowed done to you?" she whispered.

Kendra came to Jaisia's side and grimaced. "Gods, we must stop this," she said.

"I need to get him down. He is hurt, really hurt. He needs help," Jaisia sobbed.

Kendra looked around and much to her relief saw a ring of keys. She hurried over and grabbed them then returned. The third key unlocked the shackles.

Legolas fell against Jaisia and she lifted him into her arms, cradling him to her. "Legolas, can you hear me, wake up, please," she pleaded.

Kendra swept everything off a table and onto the floor. "Lay him down and let us see what we can do to help him," she said.

Jaisia was reluctant to release him, but she knew that he needed tending right away, so she did. She saw something protruding from his skin and pulled it out. She found herself holding a bone needle. She studied it and frowned in concern. "There is something on this," she said.

Kendra began to examine Legolas's hands. "See if there are anymore, all right?" she asked.

Jaisia nodded and turned her full attention over to the task. Kendra examined Legolas's hands and muttered some heartfelt curses. Everyone of his fingers were broken and swollen. She was furious, such brutal torture had been forbidden.

Jaisia pulled out the last of the needles. She had counted forty of them. "Is there anything we can do?" she asked.

"No, he needs a healer. Bring him and we will go to one," Kendra said.

"But the guards…" Jaisia began.

"Are sworn to serve their Queen and since I am alive I am their Queen. If they do not it is treason and the punishment for that is execution," Kendra said.

Jaisia could see her point. She nodded and scooped Legolas up gently. They headed out and just as they reached the other way out Tessa walked in.

Tessa's eyes widened and she looked like she had seen a ghost. "Queen Kendra! You are alive!" she exclaimed. "We all thought you dead!"

"As you can see I am not and is this your doing, Tessa?" Kendra demanded, indicating Legolas.

Tessa dropped to her knees. "I am sorry my Queen. I only obeyed the orders I was given by Deirdre," she pleaded. "She was Queen and I had to obey."

"Stop groveling, it sickens me and get out of my sight. I will deal with you later," Kendra snapped and brushed past her. She headed down the hall with long determined strides. It was obvious how very angry she was.

Jaisia followed, talking softly to Legolas. She tried to link her mind to his, but he refused to accept it. "We will get through this, sweet cheeks. All will be well very soon I promise you," she whispered….. 

Deirdre's gonna get it, Deirdre's gonna get it!! (Maybe!) R/R please!!!!


	29. The True Queen Returns

Okay, I think the plot bunnies are revved up again so I can continue…

Chapter 29--The True Queen Returns

They came to a door in the hallway and Kendra stopped. She chose a key and unlocked it. The walls of the small room were lined with various weapons. She strapped on a sword and a dagger. Closing the door, she relocked it. "Now let us go. We need to get; Legolas is it? We need to get him to a healer," she said.

Jaisia nodded and followed her, holding Legolas protectively to her.

Finally they entered the castle. Three guards started to stop them then saw Kendra. "My Queen, you are alive!" one said. All three fell to one knee.

"I am and I have orders. Find Deirdre, she is under arrest for treason. One of you take Lady Jaisia to the healer, her brother needs help," Kendra said. 

Two guards dashed off while the third took Jaisia to the healer. He knocked on the door and the healer opened it. "Queen Kendra has returned and she wishes you to assist him, Vieira," the guard said.

"Bring him in and put him over there," Vieira told Jaisia and pointed at a bed. "I'll see what I can do."

Jaisia did as she said then moved back to give her room. "Oh, this was embedded in his skin. There is something on it," she said and gingerly offered one of the needles.

Vieira took the needle and examined it. Her eyes darkened with concern and she tossed it aside and began mixing herbs. "How long has he been unconscious?" she asked.

Jaisia shook her head. "I do not know. We just found him a while ago. Is he going to be all right?" she asked.

"I honestly can not say. I do not know if he is having a bad reaction to it or if he got too much. Either way could be bad. This drug can cause coma and death if it is not treated quickly," Vieira said. "Help me get this antidote into him. Once we get it into him we will know more. It might neutralize the drug."

"So what if it does not?" Jaisia asked.

"Then he will slip into a coma and die. I am sorry," Vieira said.

Jaisia's eyes darkened and hardened with rage at that. Whirling, she left the room and headed down the hall. She headed for the throne room.

*Meanwhile*

Deirdre struggled against the guards' grip as she was dragged into the throne room. "How dare you! I am Queen!! Release me at once or see you both executed!" she shouted.

"I doubt you will be doing anything, sister," Kendra said.

"YOU!! Jacinth said you were dead!" Deirdre said.

"The guard who was supposed to kill me did not do so as ordered. He had other plans, but I was rescued by a Centaur called Jaisia," Kendra said.

"That horse-slut! I should have killed her immediately," Deirdre raged.

"My sister, why? I expected it from Jacinth. She was jealous of me most her life, but we were close and I thought I could trust you," Kendra said.

Deirdre started to speak then Jaisia burst into the throne room. She went directly to Deirdre, shouldering a guard aside. She seized Deirdre's shirt and she found herself hoisted off the floor. 

The displaced guard started to move to intervene, but Kendra stopped her with an upraised hand. She watched Jaisia closely.

"The healer says the drug your torturer used on my brother could cause coma and then death. You gave the order for his pain because he refused to submit to slavery. I swear by my blood and my clan that if he dies you will follow right after. There is no one that will stop me. I WILL kill you and that is a promise. Pray to whoever is listening that Legolas lives" Jaisia hissed and dropped her heavily to the floor.

"Take her away. She may think about her future or lack of one in the dungeon," Kendra ordered. She turned to Jaisia as Deirdre was dragged out. "I will not stop you from killing her if your brother dies. You have my oath on that," she said.

Jaisia nodded her thanks.

Just then a guard rushed in. "My Queen, there is an army at our front gate and they bear the standard of Gondor!" she said. "They demand to see the Queen or they will attack. Shall I summon the army to the walls?"

"No! I will speak to them first. Come Lady Jaisia. We need not shed any blood if we can settle this," Kendra said and led the way out of the room….

Whoo, trouble. Kendra better have really good diplomacy skills or this could get ugly!!! R/R please!!!


	30. The Meeting

Well, let's see how this goes! Thanks to my loyal fans!

Chapter 30--The Meeting

Once outside Kendra ordered the gates opened, much to the guards' dismay. She walked out with Jaisia and two of her best guards. "I am Kendra, Queen of this city," she said.

Aragorn moved forward with two elite guards beside him. "I am Aragorn, King of Gondor," he said. "I came because my diplomatic representatives were late in returning."

"I understand your concern, but all is fixed now. I was betrayed by my sister, Jacinth, who had me imprisoned then she was deceived and murdered by Deirdre, our youngest sister. She has been placed in the dungeon for treason. I would offer you the comforts of my city, sire. I swear that I harbor no evil plans," Kendra said.

Aragorn looked at Jaisia who nodded. "She is telling the truth, Aragorn," she said.

Kai made his way through the guards and hugged Jaisia. "Where is our brother?" he asked.

Jaisia's eyes went wide. "Oh! That evil woman tortured him! He is with the healer. S-she gave him something and the healer says he could die. She's tending him now," she said.

Kai and Aragorn both looked upset and concerned. Kendra gestured. "Jaisia can take you to him, we can speak later, King Aragorn. I will accompany you," she offered.

Aragorn glanced at her with a faint frown. He wasn't sure he trusted Kendra just yet, but he did trust Jaisia. "Very well, take us to Legolas, Jaisia," he said. "Set up a camp!" he ordered the guards before they hurried off.

Vieira started when they burst into the room and stared nervously at them.

"It is alright, these are friends. How is he?" Kendra asked.

"I cannot tell yet, my Queen, I have given him the antidote, but it is too early to tell if it will work," Vieira said.

Aragorn and Kai moved to Legolas's side to look him over. After a few minutes they backed off. There was nothing they could do to help right now.

Kendra suggested that they go to the audience chamber and talk. Aragorn agreed, but Kai and Jaisia insisted they wanted to stay with Legolas.

Once they reached the audience chamber and were seated Kendra sighed. "I am truly sorry that your diplomats got caught in the middle of this tangle," she said.

"Legolas is my dearest friend as are Jaisia and her twin, Kai. I will grieve deeply if anything happens to them," Aragorn said.

"Vieira is a fine healer, she will do everything she can to save your friend, sire," Kendra said. She rose and filled two goblets with wine and passed one to Aragorn. She drank first to show it was safe. "Deirdre has committed crimes against both myself and you. She will be punished most harshly," she said.

Aragorn took a sip of his wine. "Treason is a most grievous crime. I believe that is true in any city," he said.

"Indeed, I am hoping there is a chance for peace between our cities despite all that has happened," Kendra said.

"You are not responsible for what has happened, but it will not be discussed as of yet," Aragorn said.

"Of course, not while you are concerned about your friend. There will be time for such things later," Kendra agreed.

Jaisia stood on one side of Legolas while Kai stood on the other. Each held one of his hands as they tried to reach him with their mind links. It wasn't working. They could not reach him right now and it worried them.

Legolas began to wheeze, seeming to struggle for air.

Vieira charged into the room as they backed away and leaned over Legolas as he began to convulse so violently that Jaisia was afraid he would break bones.

It was over as quickly as it as it started. Legolas let out a long sigh and went limp.

Jaisia started to relax then she realized that Legolas wasn't breathing. "NO!" she screamed.

"I am sorry. He is gone. The poison was to strong to cleanse," Vieira said softly.

"No, you cannot leave us, little brother! You cannot leave me!!" Jaisia wailed. She began to sob. Kai was crying too as he tried to comfort her.

Vieira slipped out of the room to tell the Queen and the visiting King the sad news. She hoped it would not cause a bad reaction or a war…..

Sob, sniff, sniff! R/R please!!!


	31. Never Let You Go

I got everyone freaked at this last chapter. It's kind of fun….

Chapter 31--Never Let You Go

Jaisia's tears stopped as suddenly as they'd started and she seized Legolas's hand tightly in hers. "You are not going to leave me. Do you hear me, sweet cheeks? I swear I will drag you from wherever an Elf goes if one dies by your ears! Do you understand? Breath! Breath damn it!" she said.

Kai touched her shoulder. "Jaisia," he began.

"NO!!! I will not let him go, Kai. I will not!" Jaisia said fiercely. She remembered something Lilith had taught her a long time ago. Releasing, Legolas's hand, she lifted him up a bit and pinched his nose shut. Taking a deep breath, she clamped her mouth over his and breathed into it.

When she did that Kai remembered as well and moved to her side. He checked for a heartbeat and his heart leaped with hope. The pulse was faint and irregular, but it was there! "Keep trying, Jasia. He is not gone yet! She made a mistake!" he said.

Jaisia didn't answer. She just kept breathing for him. "Come on, sweet cheeks," she whispered. "Help me out here."

The door flew open to crash against the wall as Aragorn burst into the room. Kendra and Vieira were right behind him.

Vieira moved towards Jaisia as if to pull her away from Legolas. "You should respect the dead!" she cried.

"He is not dead and if you interrupt Jaisia I will kick you across the room myself!" Kai snapped.

Aragorn was a bit startled by Kai's fierceness. He had always been the peacemaker of the group. 

Jaisia heard nothing of what was going on. Her attention was entirely on her brother. She breathed into Legolas's mouth again then it happened.

Legolas's chest heaved violently as he gasped for breath then he was breathing again.

Jaisia let out a cry of triumph. "He is back! It worked!" she cried.

Legolas's eyes opened slightly and he looked up at Jaisia.

"Sweet cheeks, do you recognize me?" Jaisia asked.

"Asked you to stop calling me that, silly mare," Legolas mumbled hoarsely. His eyes glazed as he slipped into reverie.

Jaisia laid him back down and drew the covers over him, tucking Legolas in tenderly. "He is asleep," she said for Kendra and Vieira's benefit. She kissed Legolas's forehead.

"I am sorry. I made a serious mistake," Vieira said.

"I am sorry for threatening to kick you," Kai said.

"Accepted," Vieira said.

It was then they noticed that Kendra was now relaxed and grinning. She looked questioningly at Jaisia. "Sweet cheeks?" she asked.

Jaisia blushed as she realized she had been using the nickname she had given Legolas so long ago. "It is just a nickname I use some times," she said.

"All the time," Aragorn supplied.

"Shut up, sugar," Jaisia shot back.

Aragorn blushed and Kendra and Vieira burst out laughing which made him blush even more. Jaisia and Kai began laughing too. It felt good and helped relieve the tension of Legolas's close call.

"I think a meal and some rest is in order, so if you will all follow me Vieira will stay with Sweet cheeks, I mean Legolas," Kendra said.

Jaisia giggled. He is going to be furious that I let that one slip," she said. "Thank you, but I would prefer to stay with him."

"I believe I would like to stay as well just to make sure our brother is all right," Kai said.

"I will have food and drink sent to you," Kendra said graciously. She led Aragorn out of the room and Vieira followed to give them some privacy.

Jaisia looked sternly down at Legolas. "Do not ever scare us like that again," she said. "I would be heartbroken if I ever lost you."

They settled down to wait for their soul brother to awaken from his slumbers….

See, Alida, I remembered that I'm not allowed to kill him. Hope you liked…R/R please. 


	32. Awake at Last

Hello all, see; I didn't kill Legolas! I've already killed Gimli, so I need everyone else…Thanks to my reviewers!

Chapter 32--Awake at Last

Legolas blinked as he came out of reverie to find Jaisia leaning over him. "Sweet cheeks, can you hear me?" she asked.

"You are not supposed to call me that here," Legolas said then winced. His throat was dry and sore.

Jaisia seemed to understand. She got him sitting up then handed him a glass of water. "I was starting to get worried again. You have been asleep two days," she said.

Legolas drank the water almost in one breath. It soothed his throat wonderfully.

"Easy, you do not want to get sick," Jaisia warned.

"Have you been in here all this time?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, Aragorn has been talking to Kendra," Jaisia said.

Legolas blinked in confusion. "Kendra?" he asked, "and when did Aragorn get here?"

"I am sorry. I forgot that you were unconscious when all this happened," Jaisia said. She told him all the details.

"So the eldest sister was alive and Deirdre is in the dungeon for treason?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, everything will be alright now. Kai went to the kitchen for some food. We can eat together," Jaisia said. "You must be starved."

Legolas realized that he couldn't recall when he'd last eaten. "I am," he agreed.

The door opened and Kai came in with a tray heaped with food. He smiled in delight and relief when he saw Legolas sitting up. "About time, you lazy Elf. I suppose that you need all the beauty sleep you can get," he said. He set the tray on a table by the bed.

"Look who is talking about needing beauty sleep," Legolas retorted.

Kai just laughed and offered Legolas a heaped plate. "Eat all of this. You need it," he said.

Legolas took it. "Valor, Kai! I am an Elf, not a horse! I cannot eat all this!" he protested.

"You are going to try at least. You are too skinny anyway," Jaisia said.

"Yes, mother," Legolas said teasingly. He turned his attention to his food.

They were just finishing when someone tapped on the door. Jaisia opened it. "Oh, hello sugar, Legolas is awake at last," she said happily.

Aragorn shook his head and came over to Legolas's side. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel much better and I am sure I will feel better still after I spend some time in the garden," Legolas said.

"You will have to wait until tomorrow for that. I do not want you out of that bed today. You damn near died two days ago," Aragorn said.

"But Aragorn…" Legolas began.

Aragorn gave him a glare that promised that Legolas would be tied hand and foot if necessary to keep him in bed.

Legolas folded his arms across his chest and pouted. "Oh very well, but it is not necessary," he grumbled.

"Good, Jaisia and Kai, will you come with me? Kendra wished to speak to you both," Aragorn said.

Jaisia and Kai followed Aragorn to the door. Jaisia looked back at Legolas. "I will be back to keep you company as soon as I can be, sweet cheeks," she said then left, closing the door.

Legolas sighed then a sneaky thought came to mind. No one was around. He could sneak out to the garden and come back before he was missed. He considered that for a long minute then decided he would do it. He got up and was pleased to see he was still in his leggings. He didn't have a shirt or his boots, but that didn't matter. He opened the door and glanced up and down the hall. The coast was clear, so he left the room.

It was a beautiful day and the garden was every bit as magnificent as he remembered. He stretched out on a bench to soak in the sun. Without meaning to, he slipped into reverie once again. He jerked awake some time later, realizing he'd fallen asleep then realizing he was no longer alone…

Bad Legolas, who do you think is there? *Snickers* R/R please!!!!


	33. Big Sister

Thanks all. I appreciate your comments!

Chapter 33--Big Sister

Legolas looked up to see Jaisia standing over him, arms folded across her chest. She didn't look particularly pleased.

"Hello, sis," Legolas said casually as if nothing was wrong.

"What are you doing out here after you were told to stay in bed?" Jaisia asked.

"I heal better in the sun, imp. You should know that and Aragorn should too for that matter," Legolas said.

"Aragorn was muttering something about finding some rope when I left. He was with me when I returned to find you gone," Jaisia said. She gave Legolas a …well…sisterly glare was the only way Legolas could describe it.

Legolas sighed and sat up. "I suppose this means I have to go back," he said. He smiled at Jaisia. "You will not let him tie me down?"

Suddenly Jaisia, before Legolas could resist, scooped him up and slung him over her shoulder. "Let him, I think I will help him," she said. She headed inside and towards the room.

"Jaisia! Put me down!!" Legolas protested, squirming in her grip.

"Not until we get back to your room where you were supposed to be," Jaisia said.

"All the blood is rushing to my head!" Legolas protested.

Jaisia let out a very horse like snort. "Then perhaps it will wash some sense into you," she said. Servants were starting to stop to stare as they passed.

"You are causing a spectacle!" Legolas complained. He doubled his struggles to get loose.

Jaisia swatted him on the rump. "Lay still or I will bare your rump and spank you here and now. That will be a worse spectacle," she threatened.

Legolas suddenly went very still. He didn't resist again the rest of the way to the room. When they entered Aragorn was waiting for them.

"He was in the garden?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, just as you thought," Jaisia said.

"Alright, you win, put me down!" Legolas demanded.

Jaisia and Aragorn, unseen by Legolas, exchanged smiles and winks. Jaisia dumped Legolas onto the bed then pinned his wrists above his head before he could struggle.

Aragorn wrapped tough cord around Legolas's left wrist and bound it to the bedpost then repeated the process with the right. He ignored Legolas's sputtered protests and struggles. He bound his ankles the same way then stepped back.

Jaisia did the same and stood smiling down at him.

"I did warn you, Legolas. You should have heeded it," Aragorn said.

"I will get you both for this!" Legolas vowed, glaring at them.

"I must return to the meeting with Kendra," Aragorn said and headed for the door. He left closing it behind him.

Jaisia smiled playfully at Legolas, mischief sparkling in her eyes. "We are alone and I have you in my power," she teased.

"Not for long, remember that before you get any ideas," Legolas warned. He scowled at her warningly.

Jaisia grinned and moved down close to his feet. "Are you ticklish?" she asked.

"Of course not," Legolas said disdainfully. "Elves are not ticklish."

"I do not believe you," Jaisia said. "Let us see if that is true." She began tickling his feet enthusiastically.

Legolas laughed until tears ran down his face and gasped for breath. He fought uselessly against his bonds, but couldn't get loose. "Stop! Stop it, Jaisia!" he gasped. "Not fair!!"

"Do you surrender?" Jaisia asked without stopping.

"Yes! Yes! I surrender!" Legolas managed to say.

Jaisia stopped. "That is better, next time you are told to stay in bed perhaps you will listen," she said.

"Will you untie me?" Legolas asked.

"Nope, I kind of like having you at my mercy. You will be like this until tomorrow at least," Jaisia said.

"What do you mean at least?!" Legolas demanded, but Jaisia ignored him…..

Another light chapter as a break for you and me…R/R please!


	34. Homeward Bound

I want to once again thank all my reviewers who kept me going!

Chapter 34--Homeward Bound

It was late the next day when Aragorn freed Legolas from his bonds. "You seem to have recovered enough to move round," he said.

Legolas gave Jaisia and Aragorn glares that promised retaliation and went out to the garden without a word.

Jaisia looked at Aragorn. "I think we will have to watch our backs for a long time," she remarked.

"I agree. He is not going to let this go until he pays us back," Aragorn agreed.

Legolas stepped out into the garden and took a deep breath. The sun and breeze felt good after his forced confinement. He looked at the large tree he'd climbed before and grinned. Going over, he climbed up until he found a comfortable perch where he couldn't be seen from below.

It was getting dark when Legolas reluctantly climbed down from his perch and headed back to his old room. He went in to find that a fire had been lit and his gear and weapons were sitting on the bed. There was a knock on the door. Legolas opened it to reveal a servant.

"Her Majesty has requested that you and your companions join her for dinner. Lady Jaisia, Lord Kai, and King Elessar are already there. So if you would follow me," he said.

Legolas allowed himself to be led to the dining hall He bowed politely to Kendra before taking his place between Jaisia and Aragorn. 

"No hard feelings about what happened?" Aragorn asked.

"Of course not," Legolas smiled with no hint of sincerity.

"I hate it when you do that," Aragorn muttered.

"I must once again offer my apologizes to you and Lady Jaisia, Prince Legolas. I am truly sorry for all you suffered. I promise you that such a thing will not happen again if you should decide to return for a visit," Kendra said.

"It was none of your doing, Majesty," Legolas said.

"We do not blame you for something that you had no part in," Jaisia agreed.

"King Elessar and I have rewritten and signed the treaty you two got from my late sister and he has told me that you will return to Minas Tirith tomorrow, so I wish to enjoy your company one final time," Kendra said. "Enough serious discussion, now to other things. Let the entertainment commence!"

The rest of the evening was enjoyable with dinner and many types of performers from musicians and actors to jugglers and acrobatics. Jaisia managed to coax Legolas into doing another duet with her as well.

"Wonderful, both of you. You sing as beautifully as any of my personal musicians. If I thought you would accept I would hire both of you in an instant," Kendra said.

"You are right to believe we would not though we thank you for the compliment, but Legolas, Kai and I are eager to go back to Minas Tirith then we will spend time among our clan," Jaisia said.

The night finally ended and an attentive servant escorted each of them to their respective rooms. Early the next morning they gathered at the front gate to head for home.

Kendra was there to see them off. "I hope the treaty between us will be long and profitable for both our cities, King Elessar. I hope that someday you will return to visit, Lady Jaisia, Lord Kai and Prince Legolas. I promise that there will be no repeat of the unfortunate events that caused you distress. Farewell and safe travel to you all," she said. 

They said their goodbyes as well and they and the gathered army set out towards Minas Tirith with all the speed they could.

"I will never return there in my eternity. I never want to see that place again," Legolas vowed ardently.

"I second that!" Jaisia said just as ardently. "That place is hazardous for Elves and Centaurs!"

"Kendra seemed like a decent person," Aragorn pointed out.

"I would rather shave my tail then risk getting caught up in another one of their so-called incidents!" Jaisia said then noticed Legolas's faint smirk. "Do not dare get any notions or I will tickle you until you pass out!"

Legolas smiled and shrugged, but refused to say anything else as they headed for home….

It's not over yet! R/R please!!!


	35. Time to Go

Sorry, my plot bunnies took a vacation on me! But I dragged them back!

Chapter 35--Time to Go

The journey back was easy. After all no one would dare attack an army. They made it back to Minas Tirith in ten months. 

Arwen greeted them at the gate to the castle holding a little boy in her arms. She hugged Jaisia, Legolas, and Aragorn. "I am so glad you are all back and safe," she said.

"So are we, so who is this?" Legolas asked. 

"Meet our son, Elarion, he is a year and a half old, he was born while you and Jaisia were gone," Arwen said.

"He is beautiful," Jaisia said.

Legolas leaned over for a closer look. "He looks just like Aragorn, poor child," he said.

Aragorn scowled in mock offense. "I am the handsomest man here," he said.

'Stop that, sweet cheeks," Jaisia chided. She swatted Legolas lightly on the back of the head.

"Alright, alright," Legolas said. "How did you get to us so fast?"

"We started out when you contacted Kai and thanks to a little magic from Sandi we got there very swiftly," Aragorn said.

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" Sandi asked as she joined them. She hugged Legolas then Jaisia. "Are you both alright?" she asked.

"We are now, but sweet cheeks had an awful close call," Jaisia said. 

"That is in the past. Let us go inside," Legolas said. "I believe Jaisia has something she needs to do."

Jaisia looked puzzled for a minute then her face brightened. "Oh! Yes, I brought everyone gifts!!!" she said happily.

"You did not have to do that, Jaisia," Arwen said as they went inside.

"I wanted too though," Jaisia said.

After gifts were handed out and admired Jaisia decided it was time. "Legolas and I have talked on the way back and we both agree that we need some peace. "Kai, Legolas and I will be returning to my tribe for a long visit. We do not know how long, but after this close call we think it is important ," she said.

Everyone was quiet for awhile. "We do not blame you and after all that has happened you both deserve it. Just do not forget about us," Arwen said.

"We could never do that, Arwen," Legolas said sincerely. 

Jaisia nodded. "That is right. You are our friends," she agreed.

"So when will you leave?" Aragorn asked, obviously saddened to hear they were leaving, but understanding why they needed too.

"Not long, about a week," Jaisia said, glancing at Legolas who nodded in agreement.

"Then we will enjoy the time we have together now," Arwen said, "before you all go."

They allowed the conversation to move on to more pleasant things. The week they had remaining seemed to fly by and all to soon it was time.

Arwen, Aragorn and Sandi walked them to the main gate to say farewell to their friends. Arwen hugged all three of them and so did Sandi and Aragorn.

"Safe journey, my friends, do not forget to return or perhaps we will visit you," Aragorn said.

"That would be nice. Please do if you can. Do not worry. We will come back to Minas Tirith because it is our home too," Kai said. 

Finally there was nothing more for any of them to say. Legolas swung onto Jaisia's back and they headed for the gate. They paused to wave to them then left the city.

Aragorn, Arwen and Sandi stood at the gate long after the Elf and Centaurs were out of sight then Aragorn chuckled a bit.

"What is funny, Father?" Sandi asked.

"Who would think a bond so strong would form out of an unusual friendship? Let us go home," Aragorn said. They walked back to the castle together…..

~THE END~ (For Now)

Well, that's it. Thanks to everyone that followed the chronicles! Don't worry, I'm just taking a break from this group for awhile because I'm out of ideas. There will be more stories with them when I get another Centaur fiction plot bunny!! R/R please!!!


End file.
